


Transatlanticism

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge fic, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, sex in a tent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард - автор комиксов, живущий в Лондоне, Фрэнк работает на музыкальный лейбл, при этом имея свою группу в Нью-Йорке. В этом огромном океане у них двоих есть большая проблема - они не могут встретиться друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Transatlanticism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362029) by [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2369474.

Фрэнк прочитал email десять раз, снова и снова, пока это не начало превращаться во что-то полностью не имеющее смысла, окончательно становясь пустыми обрывками фраз, некоторые из которых, казалось, буквально выскакивали из экрана его компьютера и застревали в его голове, словно солома, влетевшая из-за сильного потока ветра в листву дерева.

_Слишком много драмы, Айеро?_ Фрэнк фыркнул в ответ на самого себя, затем огляделся вокруг, но никто не обращал на него внимания.

\- Мне нужно выкурить сигарету, - пробормотал он. Ему просто было необходимо подышать в течение минуты, и да, конечно же он был осведомлён обо всей иронии, спасибо.

Фрэнк открыл окно – настолько, насколько это было возможно – и это действие всё же получило свою порцию внимания, ведь люди начали жаловаться на холод. Затем он перелез через раму и потянул ручку, отчего дверца захлопнулась. Чёрт, ему нужно было взять куртку с собой – на улице действительно было холодно, а он не собирался заболевать. Фрэнку действительно не было насрать на своё здоровье.

Он присел на холодящий металл, что являлся пожарным выходом, облокотился спиной на кирпичную часть здания и вытащил смятую пачку сигарет. Осталась последняя. Наверное, в этом было что-то правильное, так или иначе, ему показалось это весьма символичным. Фрэнк зажёг её, опустошая свою голову и стараясь сконцентрироваться на щелчке зажигалки – ему потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы получить из неё огонёк – газ в маленькой вещице практически закончился, но в конце концов он всё же взлетел вверх и осел на конце сигареты. 

Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох, удерживая дым в своих лёгких на несколько секунд прежде чем выпустить его в воздух. Снова и снова. Затем он ухмыльнулся.

Glastonbury. Чёртов Glastonbury! Фрэнк далеко не тот мудак, но несмотря на то, что они всё ещё крошечная группа из Нью-Джерси, у них появился шанс выступить на чёртовом Glastonbury.

Он заставил себя задержаться в этом месте на ещё какое-то время, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, получаемое от никотина, всё-таки эта сигарета была последней. В итоге Фрэнк всё-таки гасит её о решётку, что находится под его ногами, и достаёт свой телефон из кармана.

«Репетируем сегодня, - напечатал он, - отложите все свои дела, у нас чрезвычайное положение. Сделаем это!!!» Затем отправил сообщения Майки и Рэю, тихо матерясь себе под нос. 

Он всё ещё продолжал сидеть на пожарном выходе даже после того, как отправил смски, просто наблюдая за городом, что находился прямо под ним. За людьми, их идиотским и непрекращающимся предрождественским шоппингом, за чем-то, что возможно могло быть сделкой по наркоторговле, умело проворачиваемой в аллее под ним, за такси, сигналящими друг на друга.

Фрэнк поймал себя на том, что засмотрелся на очаровательную помесь терьера, направляющегося вниз по улице, заметно оттягивая вперёд поводок своего хозяина, затем резко вздрогнул от того, что кто-то начал стучать ему в окно изнутри. 

Он обернулся назад, а затем ухмыльнулся Майки.  
– Да?  
\- Пошёл ты, - и Фрэнк смог прочесть это по его губам, безмолвно двигающимися за стеклом. Он хихикнул. Если с Майки эта штука срабатывала, то Рэй, наверное, просто прихлопнул бы его на месте. Фрэнк поднялся с места и открыл дверцу, так как Майки, очевидно не собирался делать этого вовсе.  
\- В чём дело, ребёнок?  
\- Что, блин, это? – Майки протянул ему телефон, но экран уже успел потемнеть. Он нахмурился и ткнул в дисплей пальцем, в то время как Фрэнк просто стоял рядом и кривил в улыбке свои губы. – Ты понял, что я имею в виду, - проворчал парень. – Вот. Это. – И теперь Фрэнк действительно мог видеть текст, который он отправил ему несколькими минутами раннее.  
\- Это значит, что нам всем нужно собраться сегодня и порепетировать, - отрезал Фрэнк. Холод, что сквозил в его голосе, по температуре можно было бы сравнить с фруктовым мороженым на палочке. Майки поднял на него взгляд, а на его лбу появилась складка от морщин.  
\- Почему именно сегодня, задница ты такая?  
Фрэнк опять усмехнулся и снова встал.  
– Объявление специально для группы. С группой. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Рэй заморачивался и грузил себя по этому поводу, верно? А теперь отойди, блять, в сторонку, здесь ужасно холодно.

Майки проворчал что-то, но всё же сделал шаг вбок, и Фрэнк спрыгнул обратно в помещение. Отопление в их стареньком Alphabet City было весьма дерьмовым, но Фрэнку казалось, что он уже просто горит. Затем он обернулся и похлопал Майки по голове.  
\- У тебя получилось связаться с теми неудачниками из Die Trying?  
\- Да, - ответил Майки, неохотно возвращаясь к делу. – Их трейлер сломался в Вирджинии, я предполагаю, что теперь им придётся тащиться десять миль по снегу или что-то типа того.  
\- По склону и обратно? – с улыбкой полюбопытствовал Фрэнк.

К тому моменту, как они оба очутились в нужной им комнате, Майки всё ещё продолжал смотреть на друга. Все вместе они использовали один из офисов их лейбла, всего лишь потому, что у них не было никакого другого варианта, к тому же можно было просто спуститься вниз и уже там подождать Рэя.

Рэй примчался к ним настолько быстро, насколько, видимо, смог, и это было весьма очевидно. Он бежал от самого метро, затем резко ворвался в студию, путаясь в собственном же пиджаке. 

\- В чём дело? – спросил он, оглядывая Фрэнка и Майки. – Что случилось?  
Майкл снова покосился на Фрэнка.  
– Ну что, может быть теперь ты нам всё расскажешь?  
Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, поднял взгляд на потолок, а затем перевёл его обратно на парней. Заметив его улыбку, они заметно расслабились, но при этом всё равно продолжали ждать от него какого-то подвоха. И, наверняка, Фрэнку было бы не очень хорошо, если бы он не был осведомлён о том, какой же он всё-таки засранец. Но он был.

\- Кхм, - Фрэнк притворился, что прочищает своё горло, затем ему действительно пришлось сделать это – грёбаные сигареты, - прокашливаясь, он взял свой ноутбук в руки. Он открыл крышку экрана, а затем развернул компьютер от себя. – Этот email я получил сегодня, - сказал он и прочёл вслух, что New London Fire были приглашены выступать на Glastonbury в следующем году. 

Следующие несколько секунд была тишина, после чего ноутбук Фрэнка едва ли не был похоронен в пыли, вызванной прыжками, криками и объятиями, но Рэю удалось спасти его в последнюю минуту – он выхватил его, аккуратно закрыл и бережно поставил обратно на стол.

\- Чёртов Glastonbury! – прокричал Майки, и они снова все заулыбались.  
\- Фрэнк, - Рэй резко нахмурился, и это не было хорошим знаком. – Фрэнк, у нас нет ударника. 

Их проблемы в том, чтобы найти хоть какого-нибудь барабанщика и удержать его в группе стали уже чем-то вроде фишки в Black Fable Records, но Фрэнк просто пожал плечами.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, - заверил он, - нам просто нужно найти чувака, который согласится поехать в тур вместе с нами. Мы можем начать поиски прямо сейчас – у нас не должно возникнуть слишком большого количества проблем с тем, чтобы найти ударника, с которым мы могли бы играть на чёртовом Glastonbury, понимаете?

Казалось, что Рэю стало немного легче после его слов.  
\- Ну давайте же, - Фрэнк встал между парнями и забросил руки на плечи каждому из них, - мне кажется, что пришло время выпить немного пива в честь всего этого.

На улице было холодно и темно, а большинство посетителей бара были немного шокированы столь внезапным появлением столь невероятно счастливых и весёлых без вмешательства алкоголя друзей. В конце концов, чья именно была идея отправиться в этот паб?..

***

Джерард зажёг сигарету и попытался найти место, где он бы мог постоять, чтобы при этом его не толкали другие люди. Он натянул рукава своей куртки до запястий, а затем начал затягиваться настолько быстро, насколько вообще мог.

Джерард действительно, действительно нуждался во всём этом после той встречи. Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, и когда он вытащил его, то увидел сообщение: _«Тащи свою задницу сюда!»_ Он усмехнулся, сделал несколько последних сильных затяжек и затушил сигарету о подоконник, что находился подле него. 

Паб был переполнен, несмотря на то, что сейчас было всего лишь 5:30. Внутри было довольно тепло, а большинство присутствующих выглядели весьма дружелюбно. Хотя, конечно же, Джерард не мог видеть что-либо сквозь толпу.

\- Оу! Джерард Уэй! Сюда! – возможно, это был второй голос в этом мире, который Джерард любил больше всего, и несколькими секундами позже он сумел отыскать глазами откинувшегося на стуле и машущего ему рукой Гранта. Улыбаясь уголками рта и покачивая головой, Джерард пробирался сквозь толпу людей, ни одного из которых не заботило то, что какой-то громко орущий шотландец сидел прямо на его месте. Наверняка они просто видели его раньше. Заметив, что он оказался в пределе слышимости, шотландец поприветствовал его, а затем изобразил насмешку на своём лице.  
\- Любой повод похулиганить, и это наш Гранд, - ухмыльнулся Винс.  
Джерард поцеловал Кристану, а затем присел к остальным присутствующим около Кэмерона и Винса.  
– Неужели мы не могли сесть за более большой стол?  
\- Это всё я, - произнёс Грант, - извини. Я забыл, что здесь можно резервировать столики.  
Джерард показал ему язык, после чего Кэмерон закинул руки на плечи ему и Винсу.  
– Какая разница, мы всё равно все являемся друзьями, - протянул он. Винс фыркнул в свою кружку, Грант лишь с каким-то умилением смотрел на этих троих.  
\- Знаете, здесь есть хороший гарем, - наконец выдал он.  
\- Ты можешь съесть эту картошку вместо меня, - неожиданно вмешалась в разговор Кристан, пододвигая свою тарелку поближе к Джерарду. – И да, мы решили нанять тебе Рибену.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Уэй. – Вы у меня самые любимые и самые лучшие.  
\- Я знаю, - вкрадчиво ответила она, и никто не смел отрицать этого.  
\- Я пытался заказать тебе рыбные палочки и заварной крем, - запротестовал Грант, - но мне сказали, что этого не было, поэтому я перестал просить.  
Джерард рассмеялся и откинулся на стуле назад, едва не потеряв равновесие, и ему бы удалось сделать это, если б Кэмерон вовремя не поймал его.  
\- Боже мой, чувак, - Джерард вздохнул, - я так рад, что вы, ребята, сейчас все здесь. Я просто не смог бы справиться со всеми эти DC-встречами в конце года без вас.  
\- Запрещено! – прокричал Винс.  
\- Запрещено, - согласился Джерард. – Никаких разговоров о магазинах, хотя мы все в течение десяти часов просто не умолкали именно о DC, всех этих дурацких скидках и о каком-то грёбаном Дэне, так что я просто...  
\- Запрещено! – повторил Винс и мгновенно опустошил то, что оставалось в кружке Гранта.  
Грант уставился на него, не моргая.  
– А ты просто так растрачиваешь моё пиво... Хотя нет, ты всё же прав, никаких чёртовых разговоров о магазинах.  
\- Поддерживаю, - заявил Джерард, наклоняя голову в сторону, чтобы похрустеть шеей.  
\- Хотя в конечном итоге всё могло бы закончиться ещё хуже, - Грант сделал паузу, - была вероятность, что мы бы стали работать на Marvel.

Все сидящие за столом подняли свои кружки, чтобы порадоваться за то, что это не так; Винс так же поднял следующую, непонятно, откуда взявшуюся кружку, и опять стремительно осушил её, а затем с громким стуком поставил обратно на стол. – Это был наш первый тост, - провозгласил он. – А теперь, - Винс наклонился к Кэмерону и послал Джерарду злобную ухмылку, - ты тоже будешь пить с нами.

Парни начали постепенно вылезать из-за стола, чтобы подойти к стойке и заново наполнить свои бокалы и кружки, на что Джерард лишь закатил глаза, оттолкнул Кэмерона от себя и поспешил покинуть бар. Встречи лицом к лицу были для него практически медленной смертью, а Рождественская лихорадка превращала весь Лондон в какое-то подобие грубой силы, ведь каждый старался успеть купить в магазинах всё необходимое. Всё же Джерард считал, что это не то место, где ему положено быть.

***

Всё происходящее казалось более мягким и спокойным спустя лишь несколько часов, когда все толпы постепенно начали редеть. Джерард находился вне паба, пытаясь зажечь очередную сигарету, когда неожиданно появилась Кристан и, подойдя к нему, переплела их руки.  
\- Ты придёшь к нам на Рождество, не так ли? – по существу, от неё это звучало не как вопрос, а скорее, как приказ.  
\- Не собираешься домой на праздники? – из дверного проёма показалась макушка Гранта, и мужчина поспешил присоединиться к друзьям, попутно приводя в порядок шарф, который так любезно оттянул ему Винс несколькими минутами раннее. – Сейчас, наверное, уже слишком поздно, чтобы покупать билеты, да?

Джерард зажал сигарету между зубами и использовал свободную руку – Кристан всё ещё не отпускала вторую – чтобы почесать голову и немного взлохматить свои волосы, скрытые под шапкой. – Да, - наконец произнёс он. – Думаю, я даже ещё не выполнил проект, хотя кто знает. Мне так кажется, - из-за большого количества работы в этом году он даже не заметил наступления Дня Благодарения, вплоть до тех пор, пока праздники не закончились.  
\- Вот и идиот, - сказала Кристан. – Тогда решено, да? Когда ты сможешь приехать ко мне? Двадцать второго? Двадцать третьего? Чем раньше, тем лучше...  
\- Ты можешь поехать к нему сейчас, - Грант тепло улыбнулся. – Никто из нас не будет возражать.  
\- Но у нас всё ещё есть деловые встречи завтра, - неохотно вспомнил Джерард.  
\- Ерунда, - отрезал Грант. – Что будет, то будет, я постараюсь всё уладить.

Какое-то время они ещё постояли в тишине, затем Кристан неожиданно резко сжала руку Джерарда и отпустила её несколько секунд спустя. Вместо этого она встала на цыпочки и потянулась к своему мужу.  
\- Отлично, значит, всё-таки мы встретим это Рождество вместе, - промурлыкала она. – Тогда увидимся завтра, любовь моя.  
\- Увидимся. – После этого он пожелал им спокойной ночи, и Кристан с Грантом отправились в отель, а Джерард на нужный ему автобус. Он решил сесть на втором этаже в самом конце, балансируя на поворотах, рассеянно пробегая взглядом по тёмным улицам и щурясь от света странно-галлюциногенных ламп, которые были в этом лондонском автобусе. Кроме него наверху практически никого не было, но это не мешало ему до сих пор продолжать испытывать волнение всякий раз, когда он ездил на этих двухэтажных автобусах. Он жил в Лондоне уже несколько лет, но это решительно ничего не меняло. 

А ещё ему действительно следовало позвонить Майки по Скайпу, когда он вернётся домой, чтобы сообщить срочные новости, содержащие в себе тот факт, что у него не получится прилететь домой обратно на Рождество. Просто у Джерарда и впрямь было много работы, а писать дома он не мог – ожидались визиты слишком большого количества родственников, особенно во время праздников. Нет, всё же Шотландия была более хорошим выбором, подумал он. Грант и Кристан позволяли ему работать независимо от времени и количества работы, к тому же после всего они могли пойти на Рождественский Выпуск Доктора Кто все вместе, хрустя крекерами, и для Джерарда это намного лучше, чем перспектива возвращаться домой в штаты.

***

\- Джерард! – голос Майки звучал очень взволнованно, и Джерарда окатила очередная волна вины по отношению к самому себе из-за того, что он не приедет к родным на праздники.  
\- Привет, Майки. Как ты?  
\- Джи, чувак... Чёрт, ты даже представить не можешь, насколько всё круто!  
\- Что именно? Алисия беременна? – это _было бы_ правда классно.  
Майки лишь устало улыбнулся.  
– Нет. Мы выступаем на Glastonbury!  
\- Что, ты и Алисия?  
Его брат рассмеялся.  
– Что? Боже, нет. New London Fire – моя _группа_!  
\- Ох, точно. Стоп, ты сейчас серьёзно? – его губы автоматически растянулись в радостной улыбке. – Майки, это просто потрясающе! Я не знал, что вы, ребята... Настолько серьёзно относитесь к группе.  
\- Мне действительно очень нравятся эти парни, Джи. Очень. Мы просто все чувствуем, что... Это очень хорошо для всех нас, понимаешь? – Майки казался самым счастливым человеком на всей планете. Это словно ты чувствуешь всё это сказочное волнение перед грядущими праздниками – ты будто светишься изнутри. Но Джерард не мог его понять. Даже при всём том, что комиксы, по сути, предполагают коллективное творчество, обычно все его товарищи по команде, как правило, находились на другой стороне земного шара.

Последний раз, когда он играл в группе, он играл с Майки. А сейчас... Это было немного странно – знать, что Майкл продолжает играть и идти вперёд, но теперь уже без него. Разумеется, Джерард знал, что у его брата есть своя группа, просто он никогда не думал об этом, как о чём-то действительно серьёзном, как о настоящей и серьёзной группе. Джерард был счастлив за Майки, конечно же, но при этом его практически не покидало чувство того, что его бросили. Что являлось очередным дерьмом в его голове, и Джерард знал это, потому что он сам был тем, кто бросил остальных.

\- Поздравляю, - сказал он. – Серьёзно, это потрясающе. Мой маленький братец будет играть на Glastonbury!  
\- Точно, да? Это просто что-то крышесносное.  
Майки всё ещё продолжал светиться и говорить, говорить, говорить, так что Джерард едва ли не передумал рассказывать ему насчёт Рождества, но затем он решил, что все эти потрясающие новости о Glastonbury не дадут Уэю-младшему упасть духом. Может быть, он даже не будет возражать насчёт этого.  
\- И да, Майки... Насчёт Рождества...  
Улыбка Майкла поникла, но, тем не менее, он практически сразу же спросил:  
\- Ты не сможешь приехать к нам в этом году, ведь так?  
Джерард почесал затылок. – Ты же знаешь, что прошлый год был для меня действительно сумасшедшим, и это заняло у меня просто бесконечное количество времени, чтобы оклематься и окончательно прийти в себя, а в этот раз нам ни в коем случае нельзя опаздывать со сдачей сценариев, а я уже вроде как отстаю от графика, так что...

Майки посмотрел на него так, словно экрана компьютера, интернета и океана, разделяющего их и не было вовсе. – И ты, конечно же, забыл купить билеты?  
Джерард нервно закусил свою губу. Майки знал про него всё. Он вздохнул.  
\- Тогда хотя бы скажи мне, что ты не проведёшь эти праздники в полнейшем одиночестве.  
\- Совсем нет! Я собираюсь провести их с Грантом и Кристан!  
После этих слов Майки заметно расслабился и успокоился. – Что ж, это весьма хорошо.  
Затем он улыбнулся Джерарду одним уголком рта. – Ты ведь осознаёшь, - начал он, - что проводишь Рождество с самим _Грантом Моррисоном_?  
\- Конечно же да! – пискнул Джерард. Он и сам иногда до сих пор не мог поверить, что это действительно его жизнь, а ещё он был невероятно рад, что Майки смог принять это. – Я не знаю, что я бы делал без тебя, - добавил он, улыбаясь.  
В ответ Майки просто закатил глаза, определённо давая брату понять, что с ним всё было бы хорошо и без него.


	2. Part 1.1

\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал Фрэнк. – Каждый встречал брата Майки кроме меня!  
\- Я не встречал его, - откликнулся Мэтт, новичок, недавно устроившийся работать в их лейбле и собирающийся помогать ребятам во время гастролей.  
\- Ты не считаешься, - донеслось бормотание Фрэнка, после чего Рэй ударил его по затылку.  
\- У тебя вообще не должно возникать никаких жалоб по этому поводу, - сказал он. – Я ничего не могу поделать, так как мы оба росли по соседству. Почему это вообще так тебя заботит?  
\- Да мне плевать! – вырвалось у Фрэнка; возможно, немного быстрее, чем если бы это был его искренний ответ. – Я просто подумал, что это немного странно, вот и всё.  
Майки пожал плечами: - Ну, он всё равно практически никогда не приходит домой.

\- Ох, чувак... - Фрэнк оторвался от созерцания своего органайзера, всего усыпанного маленькими цветными закладочками. Кому-то надо было продвигать группу, и теперь он чувствовал себя немного глупо, когда ему в голову пришла мысль, что за это надо кому-то платить, в то время как, по сути, это являлось его работой. – Я даже не могу поверить, что за всё это время мы так далеко зашли. Я очень скучаю по Джерси.  
\- Мы все знаем это, - Майки закатил глаза. – И сколько NJ-тату у тебя на данный момент?  
Фрэнк показал язык ему в ответ: - Ты такой зануда.  
Но тот, видимо, просто изнывал от желания постебаться над кем-нибудь – Алисия не могла выкроить время с работы, чтобы увидеться с ним, и вот, во что это выливалось.

Через громкоговоритель раздалось объявление, и если бы вы внимательно к нему прислушались, то всё было бы предельно понятно.   
\- Это нам! – Фрэнк подпрыгивал на месте от волнения, суматошно задевая стоящих рядом друзей.  
\- Насчёт времени, - Джеймс Дьюис, парень, которого им успешно удалось подкупить, чтобы он играл с ними на ударных, встал и потянулся. – По ночам JFK[1] превращается просто в жуткое место.   
Проигнорировав его, Фрэнк поспешил убедиться, что каждый имел при себе посадочный талон, не разорвал и не выбросил его случайно в мусорку, затем проверил, есть у него свой собственный. У всех них с собой было просто дикое количество ручной клади, в которую едва-едва умещался весь их хлам, зато с этим было меньше проблем в плане проверки их музыкального оборудования на предмет поломки. Не то чтобы выход из строя какой-то аппаратуры полностью сломил их, но количество месячного бюджета всё ещё было большой занозой в заднице. И Фрэнк собирался печься о каждой сумке со всеми их вещами до тех пор, пока они не сойдут с трапа самолёта. Уже в _Англии_. Затем он взъерошил волосы Рэя и пихнул Майки локтём, загадочно улыбаясь.  
\- Я НЕ собираюсь сидеть рядом с ним, - категорично заявил Торо, косясь на взбалмошного друга.

***

Полёт был ну о-о-очень длинным, Фрэнку никак не удавалось заснуть, а Майки нагло сопел у него над ухом всё время, маленький придурок. К тому времени, как они приземлились, Фрэнк чувствовал себя так, словно его накануне напоили алкоголем, а из глаз едва ли не начинал сыпаться песок. Он немного оживился, когда таможеннику пришлось повторить свой вопрос, касающийся их причины прибывания в Соединённое королевство. «Отыграть на Glastonbury», - ответил он, сочтя это довольно подходящим ответом.

Майки действительно был взволнован и, что хуже, нетерпелив, и более-менее смог успокоиться только тогда, когда все члены группы погрузили всё своё барахло на специальные тележки и покатили в сторону Duty-free магазинов. За стеклянной массивной дверью им открылся вид на забаррикадированную площадь с огромной толпой людей, собравшихся на ней.  
\- Ох, - вырвалось у Рэя.  
\- И как мы собираемся найти здесь твоего брата? – уточнил Фрэнк.  
Майки лишь спокойно огляделся, а затем указал пальцем куда-то в левую сторону.   
\- Туда. В Costa Coffee, - решительно сказал он, после чего протиснулся вперёд и, оставив друзей один на один с сумками, поспешил вперёд.  
Прошло немного времени, и к тому моменту, как люди вокруг них перестали сновать со своими тележками и чемоданами, Майки оказался рядом с ребятами, таща за собой парня, который, предположительно, являлся его братом. Увидев его, Фрэнк нерешительно сделал несколько шагов назад, а Рэй поприветствовал новоприбывшего.   
\- Ну, и это, - продолжил Майки, - наш бесстрашный лидер, скример и шеф в одном лице - Фрэнк Айеро.  
\- Мне действительно приятно увидеться со всеми вами, - наконец, выдал Джерард и застенчиво улыбнулся. Это было довольно очевидной фразой, но всё-таки на его лице была настоящая искренность.   
\- Э, - запнулся Фрэнк, - привет...  
Затем Майки представил Джеймса и Мэтта, при этом нагло сделав вид, что абсолютно ничего не случилось. Хотя, наверное, действительно ничего такого существенного за последние минуты и не произошло. По крайней мере, Фрэнк не мог сказать, что именно изменилось в окружающей его обстановке, поэтому он просто покачал головой. Это просто расстройство его биоритмов из-за смены часовых поясов.

***

И теперь Фрэнк действительно собирался винить во всём эти грёбаные биоритмы – иначе почему он всё ещё так странно себя чувствует? – всю дорогу в поезде, такси, во время регистрации в отеле и даже тогда, когда, разместившись в номерах, они засели в каком-то баре и заказали себе острые закуски. 

Джерард и Майки разговаривали друг с другом всё время, преимущественно о полёте и их группе – а затем и о работе старшего из них, после чего какие-то обрывки из их разговора наконец просочились в изнеможённый мозг Фрэнка.  
\- Подожди! – вскричал он. – Ты и впрямь _Джерард Уэй_? В смысле, тот самый, который создал _Umbrella Academy_?! – гордо проигнорировав смешки Рэя и Мэтта, а также одобрительный взгляд Майки, он терпеливо ждал ответа. Джерард казался немного смущённым.  
\- Да, - ответил он, закусив губу, - ты читал его?  
\- Чёрт, чувак, - Фрэнк растянул свои губы в улыбке и поспешил рассказать ему всё, что сам думает об этой работе. Окей, возможно, это было немного не эстетично – говорить множество вещей автору прямо в лицо о своём же собственном комиксе, но Джерард не возражал. Казалось, он действительно был рад услышать это всё, и ещё больше оживился, когда Фрэнк затронул тему о книге про Бэтмена, над котором тот работал на данный момент. Спустя какое-то время Майки надоело слушать их болтовню, поэтому поспешил поменяться с Фрэнком местами, после чего ни одному, ни второму не приходилось перегибаться через весь стол, чтобы иметь возможность слышать друг друга. 

Они много говорили пока ели, а потом Фрэнк постепенно начал подмечать, что составлять предложения из слов всё сложнее и сложнее. Его голова начала кружиться, и это, определённо, было не от пива.   
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Джерард.  
\- Ага, - промямлил тот, потряся многострадальной головой, чтобы немного оживиться. – Просто...  
\- Ты вообще спал в самолёте? – на губах Джерарда играла лёгкая улыбка, что не могла не делать его ещё более симпатичнее.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил он, потирая глаза. – Когда я летаю, то обычно не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
\- Может быть, нам стоит вернуться в отель, чтобы ты смог прилечь? – голос Джерарда прозвучал очень близко к его уху, а в следующий момент у Фрэнка создалось впечатление, что он очень далеко, как если бы Джерард говорил с ним из другого конца комнаты.   
\- Майки сказал, что нам не следует прерываться на преждевременный сон, - попытался запротестовать он.  
\- Не слушай Майки, - ещё одно мгновение, и его голос снова обжигает ухо.  
Фрэнк чувствовал себя так, словно пару минут он отсутствовал здесь вовсе – никого не видел и никого не слышал. Решив последовать словам Джерарда, он выложил на стол необходимую сумму денег, а затем Рэй помог ему выйти на улицу.  
\- В это время днём накануне я чувствовал себя намного лучше, - он не прекращал свои маленькие попытки протеста.  
\- Путешествия отличаются от всего остального, - авторитетно заявил Джерард. – Это реально выматывает тебя в любом случае. О, блять, я реально ненавижу это дерьмо.   
Фрэнку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Джерард говорит о погоде. Как такового, дождя ещё не было, но уже начало моросить, и на улице становилось влажнее с каждой секундой. 

Их отель не был далеко от того места, где они ошивались до этого, поэтому через несколько населённых кварталов Фрэнк понял, что находится в фойе. Майки вложил ему в ладонь ключ-карту:  
\- А теперь иди и хорошенько отоспись.  
Блуждая по друзьям уставшим взглядом, Фрэнк в итоге остановил его на Джерарде. Его мокрые волосы прилипли к лицу, из-за чего несколько чёрных прядей создавали яркий контраст между цветом волос и его кожи. Он ухмыльнулся, когда заметил, что на него смотрят.  
\- Увидимся потом, Фрэнк, - произнёс он. – Сейчас тебе нужен отдых, но лучше тебе всё же поставить будильник. Если проспишь больше двух часов, потом тебе будет ещё хуже.   
Молча выслушав всё это, последний продолжал бездумно сверлить Джерарда взглядом, пока кто-то не подтолкнул его к лифту.  
\- Давай, иди уже, - пробормотал Майки.  
\- Эй, я тоже хочу поспать! – вклинился Мэтт. Он явно подшучивал над Фрэнком, отчего тот почувствовал себя немного глупо и попытался понять, что он сделал не так. 

Затем кабина остановилась на нужном им этаже, номер которого, в свою очередь, озвучил приятный женский британский голос, и, вывалившись из лифта, ребята разошлись по своим номерам.

***

Конечно же, Фрэнк проспал, гордо игнорируя будильник, а потому не просыпался до того момента, пока Майки не начал долбить в дверь. С удивлением обнаружив, что она открыта, он ввалился внутрь.  
\- Прости, - извинился он, не скрывая ухмылки на губах, - ты что, всё ещё спишь?  
\- Иди в задницу, - прохрипел Фрэнк. Он вытер слюну с лица, затем попробовал принять вертикальное положение, выглядя как самый неуклюжий человек на всей грёбаной планете и, разумеется, именно в этот момент Джерарду тоже надо было зайти в комнату.   
\- О... – он уставился на Фрэнка, моргая своими большими, словно они принадлежали какому-то Диснеевскому персонажу, глазами. – Ты до сих пор спал?  
\- Я просто собирался... – у Фрэнка неожиданно появилась потребность срочно прочистить горло, прежде чем он осознал, что вообще говорит, после чего он подскочил и устремился в ванную комнату. В зеркале он стал свидетелем того, что его волосы сбились на одну сторону лица, а на щеке красовалась ярко-красная полоса от подушки.   
\- Идите-ка вы оба нахуй: и ты, и твоя грёбаная жизнь, - пробормотал парень своему отражению.

Когда все собрались на улицу, чтобы доползти до какого-нибудь приличного места, где можно был бы купить кофе, Майки услужливо напомнил, что собирается остаться с братом. Для всех остальных это означало просто увеличение свободного места в отеле, и Фрэнк знал об этом, но он просто не мог не чувствовать резких вспышек ревности.

Это было довольно странно, и он искренне хотел игнорировать эти чувства. Может быть, чуть позже Джерард снова сможет пригласить их, чтобы они опять где-то затусили или что-нибудь в этом роде. В действительности Фрэнка заботило лишь то, чтобы о нём никто не забыл, а также наличие приглашения для _собственной персоны_. В конце концов, Джерард ясно давал Фрэнку намёки на какое-то дальнейшее общение, и тот был бы совсем не прочь, посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Но он просто не может взять и пригласить самого себя. Во-первых, хотя бы потому, что его мать обо всём бы прознала, а впоследствии начала его пилить, а во-вторых Фрэнку просто не хотелось, чтобы Майки знал, что он вроде как немного запал на его брата. Это известно далеко не многим, но в некоторых ситуациях Уэй-младший действительно мог стать чуваком, который _реально_ что-то (или кого-то) защищает.

Им удалось выпить кофе и, более того, поужинать; Фрэнк же прилагал довольно большие усилия для того, чтобы не загружать Джерарда ненужными разговорами. Почему-то именно в тот момент всем захотелось выпытать у Майки какие-нибудь неловкие смущающие истории, и вообще-то Фрэнк являлся далеко не единственным человеком в их компании, кто читал комиксы, но по каким-то причинам он продолжал испытывать нетерпение и небольшую раздражительность по отношению ко всем остальным. Впрочем, только до того момента, пока он не застал Джерарда за тем, что тот смотрит на него. В его взгляде всегда было какое-то тепло, а на губах играла робкая улыбка, отчего Фрэнк начинал чувствовать себя в каком-то полувозбуждённом состоянии. Через несколько секунд внимание Джерарда завладел кто-то другой. После еды оба брата куда-то удалились, видимо, чтобы просто поболтать друг с другом. Это вполне хорошо, правильно и нормально, отметил парень для себя, в конце концов, они не видели друг друга в течение целого года и то, что они просто хотели побыть наедине, являлось вполне очевидной вещью.

Итак, Фрэнк остался в компании Рэя и остальных, после чего он не придумал ничего лучше, как нарезать круги вокруг Мэтта и Джеймса, даже несмотря на то, что последний не прекращал попыток «ненароком» толкнуть его в толпу людей, которые, не переставая, сновали по ресторанчику.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - JFK - New York airport.


	3. Part 1.2

Им требовалось встать в несусветную рань, чтобы отправиться в Гланстонбери. Было настолько рано, что метро только-только начинало открываться, и Джерард не был уверен в том, что за всю свою жизнь он вообще просыпался в такие часы. 

– Заткнись, – сказал Майки, прежде чем тот успел открыть рот, чтобы узнать который час. – Сейчас... Блять, я даже понятия не имею о том, сколько сейчас времени.

И вот уже несколько минут они тряслись в подземке, не забыв и об оборудовании. Ну, или, по крайней мере, о его большей части. Они планировали арендовать небольшой трейлер, который Джерард и Майки собирались забрать в ближайшее время. После этого они могли бы погрузить всё своё барахло и вернуться к отелю за остальными участниками группы.

– Чувак, – вдруг вырвалось у Джерарда, и он положил свою голову на плечо брата. – Я всё ещё с трудом могу поверить, что вы, ребята, будете играть на этом фестивале. Я так сильно горжусь вами.  
– Как и я, – согласился Майки. – Надеюсь, я не залажаю.  
– Не могу представить, что вы просто возьмёте и отыграете там в течение этих двух дней, – продолжал Джерард. – Тебе не кажется, что это чертовски скоро?  
Майки пожал плечами.  
– Мы предположили, что Фрэнку может снова стать плохо из-за перелёта, поэтому нам лучше сделать это, прежде чем местные микробы доберутся до него.  
– А-а, – протянул Джерард, – наверное, в этом есть смысл.  
После этого наступила тишина, так как это случалось каждый раз, когда к ним подходил Фрэнк. И Джерард не особо горел желанием озвучивать этот факт, хоть и знал, что Майки ждал его именно для того, чтобы спросить об Айеро. И Джерард собирался позволить подождать ему ещё немного.

***

Отныне Джерард был парнем-с-фургоном. И, если следовать их плану, ему следовало забросить в этот несчастный фургон всех остальных. 

– Господи, какой же ты всё-таки придурок, – Майки закатил глаза. Джерард промолчал, потому что Фрэнк уже был внутри, хотя ему действительно хотелось ответить какой-нибудь колкостью. Даже при том, что им предстояло провести миллионы часов на М251, так как это была среда.  
– Ты скучаешь по тому ощущению, когда ты знаешь, что у тебя есть своя собственная машина? – спросил Фрэнк, наклоняясь между передними сиденьями, и Джерард мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как тот слегка задел его плечо.  
– Не особо, – он указал кивком головы на движение автомобилей вокруг них. – Я даже не скучаю по этому здесь, в Лондоне. Иногда, когда мне нужно поехать куда-то ещё, я начинаю жалеть об этом, так как метро и провоз багажа – довольно дорогое удовольствие, но всё же не настолько, чтобы покупать из-за этого машину. 

Движение по М4 вполне спокойно можно было назвать ужасным.   
– Неужели каждый в этом мире направляется в Гластонбери? – полюбопытствовал Фрэнк, снова наклоняясь вперёд.  
– Ага, – мрачно буркнул Уэй ему в ответ.

После того, как они остановились на какой-то остановке, чтобы немного перекусить, Фрэнк решил занять место Майки, потому что тот был просто ужасным навигатором, но что-то подсказывало Джерарду, что наличие Фрэнка рядом с ним лишь увеличивало их шансы оказаться где-нибудь в Уэльсе. Айеро беспечно болтал о том, насколько, по его ощущениям, это странно – сидеть в передней части автомобиля и при этом не находиться за рулём. Он также поведал Джерарду об остальных группах, в которых когда-то играл, о весьма дерьмовых местах, в которых им приходилось выступать, и о том, как сильно им гордились его бабушка с дедушкой.   
Спустя несколько часов Джерард вырулил трейлер на круговушку, и вскоре они смогли слиться с потоком остальных машин. Им просто нужно было следовать за всеми, и через некоторое время они оказались у въезда на парковку. Фрэнк раздал всем их документы, после чего каждый по очереди предъявил свой паспорт. 

Как только им махнули рукой, давая добро на дальнейший проезд, Джерард услышал, как остальные ребята прокричали какие-то радостно-торжественные слова, и несколько из них дали “пять” Фрэнку. 

– Думаю, мне нравится проводить время с группой, - вырвалось у него.

Фрэнк бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, и тот, почувствовав себя крайне неловко, словно сжался и решил не отвлекаться от дороги. «Просто перестань быть таким смешным», – мысленно сказал Джерард сам себе.

***

У всех хорошо оборудованных трейлеров были и вода, и электричество, но у New London Fire, помимо всего прочего, были даже свои палатки, так что если на то появлялась веская причина, они были готовы едва ли не возвести палаточный городок. Glastonbury не был открытым фестивалем, куда каждый приходил с чем-то своим, но в нём всё же сохранялась какая-то частичка кемпинга, которого Джерарду в своё время хватило просто по горло.

Потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы установить все тенты, после чего группа отправилась осмотреть сцену, на которой они будут играть, и, может быть, найти какую-нибудь еду и кофе. Гластонбери оказался чертовски большим городом, поэтому бесцельное болтание по новым местам заняло весь оставшийся день. Рядом со сценой ошивалось не слишком много людей, что вполне естественно, ведь шоу начинались даже не завтра.

Постепенно они все потихоньку начали вырубаться – сказывалась смена часовых поясов, к которой ни один из них всё никак не мог привыкнуть. Джерард не возражал: он болтался где-то снаружи, не переставая курить и наблюдая за группами подростков, сидящих вокруг небольших костров. После этого он залез в палатку, которую делил вместе с Майки.

***

Саундчек был назначен на четверг, и Джерард, который действительно хотел считать, что он «с группой» настолько часто, насколько это возможно, отправился на него со всеми остальными. На самом деле это было довольно скучно, но лишь до того момента, пока Фрэнк не начал говорить с ним по микрофону.

– Хэ-э-эй, Джерард Уэй, – начал он, и, чёрт возьми, это было слишком странно – слышать своё собственное имя настолько громко. – Джерард Уэй, иди и принеси мне кофе, – не унимался Айеро, – отныне ты наш кофейный мальчик!  
Джерард отмахнулся от него, ухмыляясь, и Фрэнк ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.  
– Джерард, Джерард, Джерард, – пропел он практически в такт песне, репетированием которой были заняты все остальные участники. – Дава-а-ай, я же знаю, что ты тоже хочешь немного...  
Что ж, если он собирался говорить об этом в таком духе, то...  
– Хочу немного чего? – прокричал Уэй, опасаясь, что Фрэнк мог не расслышать его.  
Всё ещё продолжая удерживать микрофонную стойку, Фрэнк искоса посмотрел на друга и крикнул в ответ:  
– Зависит от того, что тебе предлагают!  
И теперь Майки определённо смотрел на этих двоих с толикой подозрения.  
– Окей, тогда я просто собираюсь пойти и купить этот чёртов кофе! – прокричал Джерард, вставая на цыпочки и стараясь отряхнуть задницу от травы и грязи. – Для СЕБЯ!  
Фрэнк показал ему язык и внезапно начал кричать что-то в микрофон. Может быть, он вспомнил, что он всё же был на репетиции или ещё что, в любом случае Джерард развернулся и поспешил к ближайшей кофейне, убеждая себя, что на него никто не смотрел.

***

Джерарду удалось выжить аж до одиннадцати утра в пятницу, которая являлась днём, когда New London Fire давали своё выступление, открывая сам фестиваль.   
Он обнял Майки примерно двадцать раз, прежде чем позволил ему взять свою гитару. Джерард также стоял на сцене вместе с остальными, стараясь понять, о чём они говорят, чтобы быть на одной волне. Он не мог не почувствовать небольшие уколы зависти, особенно когда увидел групповое объятие на удачу Майки, Рэя, Фрэнка и Джеймса. 

После этого Фрэнк выбежал на сцену, размахивая гитарой вокруг себя. Остановившись и вцепившись пальцами в микрофон, он прокричал:  
– Glastonbury! Мы – New London Fire! Не забудьте попридержать свои штаны!  
Джерард хихикнул – ему показалось, что никто из присутствующих не обратил на это внимания, но вполне возможно, что под “штанами” Фрэнк имел в виду кое-что другое. Однако как только толпа услышала эти фразы, она ответила Фрэнку даже с бóльшим энтузиазмом, чем они ожидали. И лишь после того, как она более-менее успокоилась, парни начали играть.

Джерард ожидал, что во время всего шоу он будет смотреть только на Майки, но Фрэнк... Фрэнк просто взрывал сцену. Микрофон практически был у него во рту, и вообще, когда он успел настолько вспотеть? Всякий раз, когда Айеро не пел, он буквально вращался вокруг себя, метался, а иногда и просто лежал на спине, даже если ему приходилось извлекать какие-то звуки из своего горла. Петь. Или кричать. В какой-то момент он просто перевернулся – голова внизу, а ноги болтались где-то сверху, обнажая часть поясницы. И после этого Фрэнк просто запутался в микрофонном проводе, что можно было предусмотреть, но тем не менее все эти действия наталкивали Джерарда на мысли, с которыми он не знал, что делать.

Фрэнк действительно был частью этого всего, а Джерард, по-видимому, постепенно начинал желать стать частью Фрэнка.

***

Уже довольно долгое время Джерард пытался заставить себя сказать Айеро хоть что-то. Но другие тоже хотели зависнуть с Фрэнком, а Уэй собирался поболтать с Майки в любом случае, поэтому он просто использовал свой пропуск закулисы и теперь наслаждался зрелищем, открывавшимся ему на выступления других групп. В итоге он обнаружил, что сидит на полу между Фрэнком и Майки, наблюдая за сногсшибательными The Killers. Собравшись, Джерард наклонился к Фрэнку, но не настолько сильно, чтобы касаться его плеча.

– Вы выступили просто невероятно, – прошептал он.   
Фрэнк усмехнулся, а затем продемонстрировал ему свою яркую улыбку.  
– Да? Тебе правда так понравилось?  
Джерард кивнул.  
– Вы были... Действительно потрясающими, – закончил он фразу, затем резко вздрогнул, потому что серьёзно, не являлся ли он писателем практически всю свою жизнь, чтобы отдаваться любимому делу с такой же любовью? – Я бы даже сказал, страстными, - исправился парень.

Момент, когда Фрэнк улыбнулся ему во второй раз, показался Джерарду несколько растянутым, медленным, но он увидел в его глазах что-то тёплое, и это заставило его желудок совершить несколько оборотов вокруг собственной оси. Но в следующий миг The Killers начали проигрывать припев Mr. Brightside, многие фанаты подпевали им, и это стало концом их маленькой беседы. По крайней мере, на сейчас.

***

Фрэнк просто замечательно проводил своё время. В ночь пятницы им удалось зависнуть с неподражаемыми Foo Fighters, и Фрэнк всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что Дэйв Грол действительно знал его имя. Он уже серьёзно начинал бояться, что вот-вот проснётся тринадцатилетним мальчишкой в доме своей мамы, но в утро субботы выяснилось, что даже его накаченный алкоголем мозг способен отличить мягкую кровать от жёсткой палатки, потому что ночью было ужасно холодно.

Сама суббота по большей части состояла из коллективного зависания за кулисами каких-то исполнителей, где на самом деле, была не такая уж и плохая еда, а ещё там был Джерард. И судя по взглядам, которые он кидал Фрэнку, он действительно был заинтересован в нём. Фрэнк, определённо, был заинтересован в этом тоже, так что прости, Майки, если кое-что не случится в ближайшее время... Что ж, в таком случае, Фрэнк просто не будет нести ответственности за свои действия.

И вот после всего этого, в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, они остаются одни. Оба находились в каком-то клубе, оба пили что-то из пластиковых стаканчиков в то время, как Eurotechno бешеной пульсацией отдавалась в их ушах. Света явно было достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать эпилептический припадок у кого-нибудь из посетителей. С минуту Мэтт сидел рядом с ними с округлившимися глазами, и в следующее мгновение он просто исчез. Они ждали его некоторое время, покачиваясь в такт музыке, ровно до того момента, пока Фрэнк не прохрипел Джерарду в ухо что-то вроде “Я думаю, он возвращается!”

– Удачливый засранец, – голос Джерарда был низким и грязным, даже несмотря на то, что он едва не кричал. Осознание этого врезалось во Фрэнка, словно волна, задевающая все его нервные окончания и вызывающая нервное, но тёплое покалывание.  
– Хочешь потанцевать? – спросил он.

Джерард кивнул, после чего они поставили свои напитки на стол и проскользнули в середину танцпола. Им даже не пришлось расталкивать толпу. Количество людей, пришедших сюда, чтобы оторваться, казалось, превышало все нормы. Какая-то девушка с накрашенными чёрной помадой губами и панк-причёской скользила руками по спине своей партнёрши по танцу, обутой в высокие розовые сапоги. Рядом тусовалась небольшая компания хиппи, образовавшая хоровод и то и дело выдыхающая дымные кольца. 

А после этого руки Джерарда оказались на его бёдрах, и Фрэнк перестал обращать внимания на что-либо другое. Уэя нельзя было назвать более хорошим танцором, чем самого Айеро, но те вещи, которые он вытворял, используя бёдра, заставляли Фрэнка серьёзно задуматься о том, что бы ещё он мог делать с их помощью. Мысли, которые Фрэнк очень, очень хотел бы воплотить в жизнь и лично испытать на себе.

Он обхватил плечо Джерарда, позволяя своим пальцам буквально тонуть в коже парня. Ухмыльнувшись, Джерард переплёл с ним пальцы свободной руки, и они практически столкнулись бёдрами вместе, в то время как свет и музыка пульсировали и обволакивали их.

Кто-то случайно толкнул Фрэнка сзади, из-за чего он потерял равновесие и упал прямиком на Джерарда, который успел его поймать и, более того, поставить обратно на ноги. Фрэнк не был зол или что-то ещё – а с чего ему вообще злиться, если Джерард настолько потрясающий, а трение между ними увеличивалось с каждой секундой? И, так или иначе, Джерард тоже улыбался. Фрэнк не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ, проводя рукой по его груди.

– Итак?.. – он даже не пытался сказать это, просто произнёс слово одними губами, и, может быть, держал рот более раскрытым, чем положено, стараясь донести до Джерарда основную свою мысль.  
– Давай, – прошептал Джерард прямо напротив его уха, - в тент. Быстро.

Конечно же им понадобилась целая грёбаная вечность, чтобы выбраться из клуба и вернуться в палаточный городок. И там была просто КУЧА народу, и самое отстойное то, что люди были абсолютно ВЕЗДЕ. Джерард сжал руку Фрэнка чуть крепче, чем надо, и вскоре им удалось протиснуться и даже не потерять друг друга. Да, возможно, Фрэнк и казался низким, но у него была отличная способность протискиваться между людьми.

Прохождение через толпу было подобно длинному сну – занимало долгое время, пока ты находился внутри, но резко исчезало в конце. По времени было ещё довольно рано, чтобы весь кемпинг мог пустовать, но ни одного из парней это не смущало, поэтому они направились к палатке Джерарда. Перед тем как залезть внутрь, Джерард стянул с себя смешные резиновые сапоги, и лишь моментом позже Фрэнк понял почему – его собственные Converse были покрыты дорожной пылью и грязью.  
Фрэнк также не мог не заметить, что тент, который Майки и Джерард делили между собой, был весьма неплох. Когда он оказался внутри, то обнаружил, что может стоять в нём в полный рост.  
– Где вы вообще достали его? – спросил он. – Майки никогда не выбирается наружу, спорю, ты тоже.  
– Ну, я купил его специально для этого, - хихикнул Джерард.  
Фрэнку пришлось закатить глаза, ну потому что окей, Джерард просто улыбнулся и растянулся на своём спальном мешке, и всё это выглядело так, словно они займутся сексом прямо сейчас, да.

Ухмыльнувшись, он опустился на дно палатки рядом с Джерардом, что на самом деле было немного больно, ведь это была настоящая земля, а не постель, но Фрэнк решил, что его колени вполне успешно переживут, если на них вдруг появится несколько синяков. Стоило ему наклониться к Джерарду, как тот схватил его за футболку и резко потянул на себя, голодно и страстно целуя, именно так, как любит сам Фрэнк. Фрэнк простонал и, подавшись всем телом вперёд, начал наваливаться на Джерарда до тех пор, пока тот не оказался на спине. Губы Уэя сильно отдавали сигаретами, кофе и чем-то ещё, и, Господи, Фрэнк просто утопал во всём этом.

Затем Джерард просунул руки под его футболку, из-за чего возник телесный контакт кожа-к-коже, от присутствия которого их обоих буквально подбросило. Оторвавшись от тел друг друга, Фрэнк поспешно снял надоедливую футболку, в то время как Джерард просто пожирал его плотоядным взглядом. Приободряюще улыбнувшись парню, Фрэнк накрыл его член своей ладонью, упиваясь волнением, когда он понял, насколько Джерард был возбуждён.

– Тебе действительно стоит трахнуть меня, – прошептал Уэй.  
– М, думаю, да, – ответил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как внутри его живота что-то сжимается.

Ему пришлось немного сдвинуться, чтобы Уэй мог снять с себя одежду, но этого стоило того, чтобы увидеть его голым. Освободив от остатков одежды и себя, Фрэнк повернулся к Джерарду лицом, благо в тенте было достаточно света, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. Фрэнк поймал себя на том, что испытывает лёгкое головокружение, когда смотрит на парня, а тот в свою очередь был поглощён рассматриванием татуировок. Они были его частью уже давно, и Фрэнк просто не мог не гордиться ими. Он уже собирался спросить что-нибудь вкрадчивое, типа “Ну и как тебе?”, но что-то словно остановило его.

– Эм, – начал Фрэнк, – у тебя есть какие-нибудь? – и это явно было не тем, что он собирался спросить изначально.  
Услышав это, Джерард округлил глаза и уставился на него.  
– Нет... Здесь нет.  
– Чёрт, - Фрэнк выругался, – кажется, я забыл все свои вещи в сумке, – которая, на самом деле, осталась в его тенте. Следовало ли ему хотя бы напялить штаны, или же он был способен преодолеть холод голышом?  
– Ладно, – вмешался Джерард. – Тогда новый план. Минет сейчас, секс – позже.  
Фрэнк усмехнулся:  
– Это просто, блять, самый великолепный план, – и после этого он навалился на Джерарда, придавливая их обоих в земле.  
– Я боюсь, что ты убьёшь меня до или даже после того, как твой член окажется у меня в глотке, – произнёс Джерард, но тем не менее он улыбался. Несильно пихнув Фрэнка в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся, он осторожно уложил его на спину и занял удобную для себя позу – меж его ног. Как только рука Джерарда обернулась вокруг основания члена Фрэнка, тот промяукал что-то и подался бёдрами вперёд. Джерард лишь усмехнулся и принялся медленно поглаживать эрекцию.  
– Хватит... Дразнить, – простонал Фрэнк.  
– Прямо-таки борьба слов, – отметил Джерард. Его Джерси-акцент был намного сильнее сейчас, и у Фрэнка было достаточно времени, чтобы заметить это, прежде чем Уэй начал спускаться ниже, а всё вокруг его тела становилось горячим, влажным и тесным.

Джерард действительно был хорош в этом, и вскоре Фрэнк поймал себя на том, что он начал скрести ногтями по дну палатки, сдерживая самого себя, чтобы просто не начать трахать его рот. Джерард же определенно знал, какие вещи он способен вытворять своим языком, и Фрэнк даже не думал спорить с ним насчёт этого, напротив, он лишь зажмурился и бормотал какой-то сладостный бред. 

К счастью, Джерард довольно быстро понял, чего именно хотел изнывающий под ним парень, поэтому он начал насаживаться ртом на член Фрэнка, с каждым разом заглатывая немного глубже, прежде чем остановиться на несколько секунд и попробовать сглотнуть.

– Господи блять... Чёрт... Дже... – выдавил из себя Фрэнк, задыхаясь. Сорвавшись, он запустил руку в волосы Джерарда, и начал ускоренно подаваться всем телом вперёд. Фрэнк пытался контролировать себя, он действительно пытался, но он просто наслаждался этим слишком сильно. В какой-то момент свободная рука Джерарда начала перекатывать его яйца, осторожно поглаживая каждое из них длинными пальцами, после чего Джерард начал напевать что-то.

Звуки, издаваемые Фрэнком, были слишком громкими даже для его собственных ушей, поэтому ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Джерард напевает одну из их песен. И этот момент стал переломным, потому что он полностью утратил над собой контроль: Фрэнк закричал изо всех сил и излился настолько обильно, прямо в глотку Уэя, что после этого он осознал, что все его попытки предупредить об этом Джерарда потерпели полнейший крах. 

Фрэнк поспешно прикрыл ладонью рот, начиная стремительно краснеть.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он. Возможно, ему должно было быть неловко из-за того факта, что написанная им же песня была тем, что заставило его кончить, но он не был готов к тому, насколько невероятно она звучала – и чувствовалась – во время чёртового минета. Кажется, теперь он будет лажать на сцене каждый раз, когда бы им приходилось её исполнять.  
– Ты будешь должен мне, – сказал Джерард. Он ухмыльнулся ему и вытер рот, и это даже не звучало как-то ненормально. То, что он сделал минутой раннее, было просто крышесносным, и Фрэнк невольно поинтересовался про себя, будет ли у него саднить горло на следующее утро. И ему уже нравилась одна мысль об этом.

Провалявшись ещё несколько секунд, он слегка приподнялся на локтях и, обхватив парня, потянул его на себя, так как желание поцеловать его было чертовски сильным. Джерард, казалось, не возражал, так как он простонал что-то в рот Фрэнка и снова начал тереться об него. Всё справедливо, ведь Фрэнк ему должен.

Положив руки на плечи, Фрэнк уложил Джерарда на спину – с гораздо большей заботой, чем до этого – и молниеносно бросил взгляд вниз на член парня. Вау. Он обернул руку вокруг ствола и начал неспешно двигать ею вверх-вниз, наблюдая за тем, как выделяется смазка, и тут же размазывая её по головке.   
\- Ты просто великолепен, - горячо прошептал он ему на ухо.

Джерард рассмеялся в ответ, звуча всё ещё хрипло и несколько отчуждённо, и Фрэнк нашёл это просто замечательным. Отныне настала его очередь испытать все эти ощущения на себе.

На самом деле Фрэнк очень, очень любил сосать члены, и прямо сейчас буквально под его носом был один такой, что не мог дождаться его, поэтому поймав момент, пока Джерард отвлёкся, он наклонился ниже и сделал глубокий вдох носом. Ему нравился и вкус, и мускусный запах, и то, как каждый член полностью заполнял его рот.  
Он заглотил ствол практически на всю длину, затем немного подвигал головой и подключил к делу одну из своих рук. По какой-то причине Джерард продолжал что-то говорить, но это уже не удивляло Фрэнка, поэтому он попробовал сконцентрироваться на фразе парня «Да, именно так».  
Фрэнк настолько увлёкся этим грёбаным отсосом, что даже не отследил тот момент, когда пальцы Джерарда вплелись в его волосы на макушке и потянули на себя. У него была пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что он хочет сделать в следующий момент, поэтому он успел отстраниться буквально на несколько сантиметров назад, прежде чем Джерард кончил ему прямо в рот. Проглотив столько, насколько он был способен, Фрэнк продолжил двигать рукой по члену, выдавливая из него остатки спермы. 

Он вытер своё лицо, но не до конца, поняв, что это довольно бессмысленно. Теперь оба парня смотрели друг на друга, и пока Джерард обессиленно моргал, Фрэнк пытался сфокусировать на нём свой взгляд. Наконец, придя в себя, Уэй бросил Фрэнку свою футболку. Тот пожал плечами – если уж Джерард не возражает – и вытер ею свой рот.

– Блять, – вырвалось у Джерарда.  
– Ага, – согласился Фрэнк. Он слез с него и подполз лишь ближе, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи.  
– Объятия очень важны, – пробормотал Айеро.  
– Оказывается, да, – Джерард вздохнул и обвил руками тело друга.

Фрэнк слегка заворочался, так как это всё казалось ему слишком удивительным, чтобы быть правдой. Их объятия длились не слишком долго, преимущественно из-за того, что становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, а Фрэнк всё же не был таким засранцем, чтобы копаться в сумке Майки в поиске вещей, даже если он полностью был обнажён. Поэтому он просто напялил на себя свои футболку и трусы и уже собирался выползти наружу, как Джерард остановил его, вновь потянув на себя. Фрэнк придвинулся поближе к нему.  
– Это было просто фантастически, – прошептал он.  
– Это действительно было так, – прошептал Джерард в ответ, и Фрэнку подумалось, что, возможно, сейчас он тоже улыбался.

***

Фрэнк проснулся некоторое время спустя, и ему было чертовски холодно.   
– Я предполагал, что сейчас вообще-то лето, – пожаловался он. Не слишком громко, но достаточно, чтобы Джерард мог его услышать и рассмеяться ему в ухо.  
– Добро пожаловать в Англию. Блять, а ведь здесь реально холодно, – прошипел Уэй. Если Майки бы вернулся, вряд ли б он остался вместе с ними в палатке в любом случае, поэтому Фрэнк спал здесь вместо него. – Можешь попробовать застегнуть эти молнии2, - предложил Джерард.  
– Я сыт этим просто по горло, – заявил Фрэнк, и это означало, что ему придётся выползти из спального мешка, что казалось ужасной перспективой. Джерард кутался в какую-то одежду, Фрэнку же удалось откопать худи Майки, и пока они вдвоём пытались застегнуть несчастные молнии, ни один из них не мог перестать сыпать ругательствами. Дело пошло лучше, когда Фрэнк случайным образом нашёл телефон друга и включил фонарик.  
Прижимание друг к другу в двойном мешке казалось чем-то волшебным, особенно если сравнивать с тем, каково это – дрожать и покрываться мурашками от холода в одиночку. Наконец, им удалось достаточно согреться, чтобы снова провалиться в глубокий сон.

***

На следующее утро Фрэнк проснулся довольно рано. Оставив Джерарда досыпать, он решил наведаться в душ, который видел где-то наподалёку накануне, поэтому это показалось ему лучшим решением. Ему пришлось остановиться около соседнего тента, чтобы вытащить из него всё своё содержимое. Заглянув внутрь, он не мог не улыбнуться: все парни спали рядышком друг с другом, образовывая несколько спящих коконов, и Фрэнк успел нащёлкать несколько снимков для дальнейшего шантажа. 

Душ, определённо, был не самым худшим решением, и к тому моменту, как Фрэнк вернулся в палаточный городок, Джерард, Майки и Рэй уже что-то делали с кофе. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Джерарда, который весьма успешно изображал заспанного зомби, после этого остановился около Майки и потряс своей мокрой головой едва ли ему не в лицо (это странно, но Майки был тем типом людей, которые почему-то любили это).

– Ну чёрт возьми, Фрэнк, – скривился он, но это больше походило на борьбу с котёнком. – Кстати, я был не очень-то обрадован вчера, когда обнаружил, что ты занял моё спальное место, – добавил он.  
– Не волнуйся, – быстро заверил его Фрэнк. – Знаешь, на самом деле мы не трахались в твоём спальном мешке, Майкс. Мы просто сделали это на нём.  
Майки издал какой-то страдальческий звук, а Рэй тяжко вздохнул.  
Джерард же, по-видимому, напрочь отказывался просыпаться до того момента, пока он сам механически не влил в себя кофе, и хоть Фрэнку и хотелось просто подойти к нему и чуть ли не облапать его всего, он воздержался, так как посчитал, что хотя бы тот же Майки уже достаточно пострадал от его действий этим утром. Кроме того, теперь им предстояла долгая дорога в Лондон.

Они планировали отправиться в путь сегодня днём, а не завтра, к тому же Фрэнка освободили от всех его обязанностей, поэтому никто не собирался менять заранее составленный план. Фестиваль прошёл просто ошеломительно, но в то же время он оставлял за собой тот грязный осадок, который Фрэнк ещё никогда не испытывал в своей жизни. А Джерарда ждала его одинокая квартира в Лондоне.  
Вся группа быстро собрала палатки и погрузила их в трейлер, затем отправилась обратно на фестивальную площадку, чтобы застать несколько последних групп, всё ещё тусующихся там и, возможно, немного перекусить перед дорогой. Фрэнк искренне полагал, что он проделал весьма неплохую работу, удерживая свои руки при себе, но Майки продолжал посылать ему эти взгляды, из-за которых он уже не был так уверен в себе. В то же время Джерард упорно делал вид, что игнорирует Фрэнка, но, улучив какой-то момент, он успел проскользнуть рукой ему под рубашку и коснуться его поясницы. Ни одного из них не волновало, что могли подумать остальные, но Фрэнк всё же отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Джерард делал эти вещи для собственного опыта, не для него, Фрэнка.

Им потребовалось около двух часов, чтобы доехать, поэтому все единогласно пришли к выводу, что сегодня ситуация на дорогах не такая плачевная. Фрэнк снова перебрался на переднее сиденье, и один его вид выражал настолько неугасающую бодрость, что ни один из участников не возражал. 

– Скажи, ты когда-нибудь рисовал собственные комиксы? – спросил он у Джерарда, когда трейлер оказался в непосредственной близости от Стоунхенджа, согласно словам Уэя-старшего. Все остальные парни дремали где-то сзади.  
– Когда-то, – уклончиво ответил Джерард, не сводя глаз с дороги и стараясь не отвлекаться на светящиеся стеклоочистители. – Но это требует слишком много времени, понимаешь? А у меня его недостаточно, чтобы и писать сюжет, и заниматься рисунком. К тому же писательство всегда давалось мне лучше, так что...  
– Пф, – фыркнул Фрэнк. Он сидел в пол-оборота, поэтому ему не составило особого труда протянуть ногу и ткнуть Джерарда в бедро. – Кто наговорил тебе это? Вот Майки считает, что ты великолепен во всём этом.   
Джерард рассмеялся.  
– Я люблю это, я чертовски сильно люблю это, поэтому уделяю рисованию практически всё свободное время. Но мне также нравятся те моменты, когда я знаю, что у меня под рукой есть действительно талантливый художник. Знаешь, это потрясающе, видеть, как кто-то воплощает твои идеи в жизнь. И когда ты наблюдаешь за этим, то чувствуешь себя менее одиноким.  
– Разве ты одинок? – спросил Фрэнк, не задумываясь.

Он ожидал, что Джерард начнёт отрицать это, как и любой нормальный человек, но конечно же Джерард не был тем нормальным человеком. Он затих на какое-то время, и Фрэнк отметил про себя, что тот действительно серьёзно размышляет над этим вопросом.   
– Не то что бы, – наконец, ответил он. – По крайней мере, не большую часть времени. Но ведь все иногда чувствуют себя одинокими, так?  
Фрэнк кивнул в ответ, опираясь головой на холодное стекло машины.   
– Ты скучаешь по дому? – спросил он спустя какое-то время.  
Джерард вскинул брови:  
– Я дома, – сказал он, и Фрэнк почувствовал себя последним ослом, поэтому он предпочёл заткнуться на следующие несколько миль, километров или что ещё там было. Он также продолжал наблюдать за лицом Джерарда хотя бы просто потому, что он действительно находил это интересным.   
– Но ты скучаешь по Майки, верно? – он просто не мог заставить себя перестать задавать вопросы.  
– Конечно же я часто скучаю по нему, – согласился Уэй. – И не только по нему, по всей моей семьей, по друзьям, что остались вместе с ними. Но это не значит, что это не моё место.  
– Понятно, – пробормотал Фрэнк. Сейчас его ноги находились на сиденье, поэтому он положил подбородок себе на колени. – Ты должен нарисовать мне что-нибудь, – оживился он. – Например, татуировку.  
– Да? – Джерард мельком взглянул на него. – Я мог бы, если ты и правда хочешь этого. Я наскетчу несколько идей, чтобы ты выбрал что-то, тебе не придётся использовать их все.  
– Ты можешь наскетчить мне целую кучу, - пробормотал парень. Конечно же он собирался использовать все его идеи.  
Джерард снова бросил на него быстрый взгляд:  
– Конечно, – после чего его взгляд был возвращён обратно на дорогу. – Только мне нужно будет увидеть те, что у тебя уже есть, чтобы вписаться по тематике.  
У Фрэнка не было какой-то определённо тематики, которой бы придерживались все его тату, но тем не менее он был неглуп.   
– Я с радостью покажу тебе их все. В любое время.

Теперь Джерард самодовольно улыбался, а Фрэнку просто хотелось поцеловать его. Уэй посмотрел на него снова, убеждаясь, что тот пристёгнут, и Фрэнку пришлось сомкнуть ноги и еле-заметно покачать бёдрами, чтобы хоть немного снять растущее напряжение.  
– Ты даже пристегнулся? – удивился Джерард.  
– Да, мам, – Фрэнк попробовал сделать настолько сопливый голос, насколько вообще возможно. Он перекинул ремень через голову, что вообще-то лишь увеличивало его шансы быть разрезанным на две части в случае аварии, но его это не особо заботило. – Так вид открывается лучше, - объяснил он.

Джерарду пришлось бросить на него ещё пару взглядов, чтобы окончательно убедиться в этом. После он внезапно залился краской, что, конечно, было просто очаровательно, и хотел ткнуть Фрэнка в бок левой рукой, но тот ловко поймал руку и быстро переплёл их пальцы.   
– Мне будет необходимо переключиться на другую скорость в течение минуты, – предупредил Джерард.   
– Я сделаю это, – ответил Фрэнк, и парень фыркнул.  
Вдруг из ниоткуда раздался голос Майки:  
– Парни, это закончится летальным исходом.  
– Я просто собираюсь переключить передачу! – возразил Фрэнк.  
– И лишить жизни всех нас, – настаивал Майки.  
Джерард кивнул, соглашаясь с Майки, но при этом не расцеплял их рук. Фрэнк был практически уверен в том, что он победил.

***

Джерард, определённо, имел замечательную возможность рассмотреть все татуировки Фрэнка в ту ночь в палатке. Тогда Майки без каких-либо споров или наставлений просто ушёл спать в тент, где должен был быть Фрэнк, и теперь Джерард чувствовал вину из-за того, что он проводил недостаточное количество времени с Майки, на что тот лишь закатывал глаза.

– Я знал, что рано или поздно это случится, – отшутился он. – Поэтому сейчас мне всё равно.  
– Ты не мог знать! – запротестовал его брат, но Майки лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. 

У них оставалось только два дня в Лондоне в любом случае. Джерард делал всякие гидо-экскурсионные вещи в течение всего дня и вечера, и после ужина Фрэнк пошёл вместе с ним. Он отправились к лондонскому Тауэру, прокатились на Глазу и посетили рынок Боро, где Фрэнк наконец-то смог увидеть Дырявый Котёл. Даже несмотря на то что Джерард жил довольно далеко от центра города, где сосредотачивалась основная часть туристов, а поездка на метро предполагалась довольно длинной, они всё ещё были в состоянии сидеть в подземке рядом друг с другом, шептать на ухо различные вещи и стараться не пропустить нужную им остановку. Этот день действительно выдался тяжёлым для всех них.

Они не проводили всё время в кровати (или в душе, или на диване, или на полу, или на стене), но в одну из ночей они не ложились спать до двух часов, так как разговаривали друг с другом. Джерард также показывал Фрэнку из чего состоит его портфолио, комиксы, которыми он занимался на данный момент, а сам Фрэнк в свою очередь поведал историю о рок-звезде Фрэнке Айеро: он описал ему все свои прошлые коллективы, и даже упомянул несколько групп, его отдельные записи с которыми можно было послушать в каком-нибудь МР3. Фрэнк не забыл рассказать о том, как отказался выставлять их видео на YouTube, на что Джерард незамедлительно сделал пометку у себя в голове – сделать это как только Фрэнк и остальные уедут.

Они оба знали, что за всё время их знакомства прошло лишь несколько дней, и, может быть, секс сделал их намного более жаркими и запоминающимися, но ведь что было, то уже прошло, и они не возражали. Джерард был согласен абсолютно со всем произошедшим.  
И когда он целовал Фрэнка на прощание, он весьма удивился тому, насколько сильным было его желание остаться вместе с группой.

 

Они оба знали, что за всё время их знакомства прошло лишь несколько дней, и, может быть, секс сделал их намного более жаркими и запоминающимися, но ведь что было, то уже прошло, и они не возражали. Джерард был согласен абсолютно со всем произошедшим.

И когда он целовал Фрэнка на прощание, он весьма удивился тому, насколько сильным было его желание остаться вместе с группой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - М25 - название трассы.  
> [2] - имеется в виду молния, на которую палатка закрывается изнутри / снаружи.


	4. Part 2.1

Джерард не мог дождаться того момента, когда он сможет увидеть Майки. И Фрэнка. Если быть честным, то он больше волновался в в ожидании встречи с Фрэнком, нежели с Майки. И сам Джерард не сказал бы, что у него не было каких-либо волнующих судорог по этому поводу, просто он использует другое общепринятое определение в подобных ситуациях. И совсем не то, что он пытался оставить все свои ожидания – ведь они не давали ему никаких обещаний. Вполне возможно, что Фрэнк уже успел найти кого-то ещё, а Майки просто решил не рассказывать об этом Джерарду потому... Потому что хотел поведать ему об этом при встрече?

Нет, подумал Джерард, Майки обязательно рассказал бы ему об этом. Предупредил бы его. Никаких предупреждений – значит никаких поводов, чтобы предупреждать, правильно? Правильно.

Он пробежался рукой по своим волосам, всё ещё привыкая к ярко-красному цвету. В целом они выглядели более, чем хорошо, но сам Джерард не был уверен в этом до конца. Он также попытался внушить самому себе, что то, что мог бы подумать о них Фрэнк, не имело бы какого-либо значения для него. Не то, что бы он не мог перекрасить обратно, нет, совсем нет.

***

Джерард думал, причём думал серьёзно, о том, чтобы поехать в Сан Диего и остаться у семьи на какое-то время, но ровно до тех пор, пока не начнётся Comic Con[1] в Нью-Йорке. В конце концов он решил, что столь длительное пребывание вместе со своими близкими в итоге просто сведёт их всех с ума и лишь ещё больше оттолкнёт его от родителей. В любом случае, именно это оправдание он и выбрал, чтобы отсрочить свою поездку.

Поэтому в результате он всё же полетел на SDCC, который, по сути, являлся одним большим и расплывчатым пятном из раздаваемых им подписей и любимых людей, после чего Джерард вернулся домой с целью серьёзно поработать следующие два месяца и лишь после этого отправился в Нью-Йорк на NYCC.

Майки уже знал о его волосах, так как Джерард перекрасил их всего несколько дней назад, и успел рассказать ему об этом во время их последнего разговора по Скайпу. Когда они встретились, Майки удалось отделиться от толпы, и как только Джерард прошёл таможенный осмотр, забрал у брата сумку; с тех пор, как Джерард приземлился, прошло более часа.  
\- Я просто ненавижу JFK, - заявил он, забирая у Майки сумку обратно и крепко обнимая его.  
\- Все ненавидят JFK, - пробормотал тот. – Зато мы можем поехать до города на монорельсе.  
\- Это было круто, - согласился Джерард.

Все его вещи уже были погружены на тележку, даже коробки, которые он отправлял ещё два месяца назад (потому что доставка может занять либо два грёбаных месяца, либо две недели, и ты никогда не можешь знать этого заранее).  
\- Итак, - начал Майки, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард возится с вещами, словно мама над своим сынишкой. – Ты сильно устал? – и Джерард просто молча пожал плечами. – Я имею в виду, ты бы смог сходить на ужин с ребятами. – Он закончил фразу и послал братцу свой фирменный взгляд – в котором его бровь поднималась настолько высоко, что если бы он носил очки, она наверняка бы возвышалась над оправой.  
Джерард вновь пробежался рукой по волосам: - С ребятами?  
\- И Алисией, - Майки закатил глаза, что Джерард расценил как «да, Фрэнк тоже будет там».  
\- Окей, - согласился он. – Во мне вполне достаточно сил для этого сегодня.

***

Фрэнк не нервничал, правда, он просто весь день ходил какой-то неспокойный и уже успел выкурить около двадцати сигарет меньше, чем за сутки. К тому же он уронил гитару Рэя, и это действительно была его вина, плюс вчера ему сделали новую стрижку, и в завершение всего он умудрился притащить в офис свою бритву, чтобы у него была возможность нормально побриться перед ужином. Так что во всём этом было действительно много всего, и у Фрэнка просто не было сил на то, чтобы притворяться, что он занят чем-то ещё. Его сердце и так билось слишком быстро.

Всё дело в том, что был... Джерард. Не то, что бы Фрэнк скучал по нему, вовсе нет, ведь он знает его недостаточно долго, чтобы можно было скучать по этому человеку, но, тем не менее, он упорно отказался покидать мысли Фрэнка. И если признаться честно, чаще всего это происходит именно тогда, когда Фрэнк дрочит самому себе. 

Итак, как уже было сказано, за этот день с Фрэнком уже успело произойти весьма многое, а затем в их столовую входит Джерард со своими нелепо-красными, но в тоже время необъяснимо ударяющими-в-голову-запахом и ударом-точно-в-живот волосами, после чего становится за Майки.

Фрэнк словно проглотил язык; его глаза увеличились – по крайней мере, это было практически тем, о чём его предупреждали его так называемые друзья. Взгляд Джерарда рассеянно бродил по всем присутствующим, но ровно до тех пор, пока не нашёл Фрэнка, после чего он немного застенчиво улыбнулся, что было немного нелепо – серьёзно, ведь эти его огненные-Элмо[2] волосы... И Фрэнк изо всех сил старался не улыбаться слишком широко, даже несмотря на тот факт, что появление Джерарда сделало его счастливым настолько быстро.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался он, когда Алисия встала и обняла его. Его голос был запыхавшимся.  
\- Привет, Джи, - улыбнулся Рэй.  
\- Чувак, - подал голос Джеймс, - твои волосы...  
И Уэй мгновенно понял, что Дьюис имел в виду: - Я знаю. Они яркие. Очень яркие. Я всё ещё сам привыкаю к ним.  
\- Чувак, - эхом повторил Фрэнк, после чего сник, так как просто банально не знал, что можно было бы произнести после этого.

Джерард колеблется, пытаясь решить, где он может сесть, но в конце концов за него всё решает Майки, подталкивая брата к Фрэнку.  
\- Вы, ребята, можете сесть вместе, - довольно заявляет он, - но при условии, что вы не выгоните никого из-за стола.  
Улыбка Фрэнка буквально становится заточенной: - Это звучит как вызов.  
Джерард ничего не отвечает, он лишь хихикает и проскальзывает ко стулу, стоящему около Фрэнка, проходя мимо него настолько близко и быстро, что тот отлично может лицезреть его костлявую задницу.  
\- Здравствуй, - шепчет Джерард.  
\- Здравствуй, - шепчет Фрэнк в ответ. Он всё ещё не может перестать улыбаться, даже зная то, насколько это глупо, поэтому он уже заранее мысленно извиняется перед всеми присутствующими в этой комнате, что лицезреют всё это.

В течение последующего времени Джерард продолжает посылать Фрэнку многозначительные взгляды, и даже когда он непринуждённо болтал о том, насколько он действительно счастлив поужинать в Джерси снова (ведь Англия всё же не настолько близка ему), он не перестаёт это делать. В конце концов он конечно же заказывает себе кофе – и затем это делают все остальные. Алисия же постоянно смотрит на них двоих, постоянно переводя глаза с одного на другого и молча ухмыляясь. 

Фрэнк ловит себя на том, что ему довольно сложно сконцентрироваться на чём-то кроме случайно соприкасающихся рук и бёдер Джерарда, тесно прижатых к его собственным. Он считает самого себя четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой со страстной одержимостью определённым человеком. 

Какое-то время Джерард всё ещё продолжает упиваться жирной закусочной пище, по которой он, несомненно, скучал, после чего заявляет, что ему необходимо выйти покурить. Майки пересаживается, тем самым позволяя ему свободно вылезти из-за стола, в то время, как Фрэнк колеблется в нерешительности ещё около десяти секунд.  
\- М, да, - бормочет он, - я пойду тоже покурю. – Его слова были приветствованы всеобщим дружеским свистом, услышав который, Фрэнк резко оборачивается и пулей выскальзывает на улицу вслед за Джерардом.

Джерард стоит за дверью на улице, полуоблокотившись на стену. Сигарета свешивается у него изо рта, он улыбается Фрэнку, и от осознания того, насколько грязно это выглядит, у Фрэнка дёргается член в штанах. Внушая самому себе не терять самообладания, он тоже спешит зажечь сигарету.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты присоединишься ко мне, - говорит Джерард и выдыхает дым Фрэнку в лицо.  
\- Это так? – возражает Фрэнк, прикидываясь непроницаемым парнем, хотя на самом деле уже готов упасть перед Джерардом на колени. Он также выдыхает дым в его сторону в ответ, и стоит ему долететь до лица Джерарда, как он немедленно рассеивается в воздухе.

Фрэнк растерян: это даже не смешно и, кроме того, теперь у него кружится голова. А ещё он не может не смеяться, когда смеётся сам Джерард.  
\- Итак, - говорит он, когда приступ смеха в конце концов сходит на нет, - весьма приятно увидеть тебя вновь.  
\- Весьма приятно увидеть и тебя, - отвечает Джерард, и он говорит это искренне.  
\- Кстати, мне всё же набили ту тату, которую ты нарисовал для меня.  
\- О-о-о да, - Джерард словно весь зажёгся, - Майки уже успел рассказать мне. Могу я её увидеть?  
\- Ага. – Фрэнк зажимает сигарету губами и поворачивается спиной, задирая футболку и куртку. Он старается сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы не попасть в объятия пальцев Джерарда, которые уже пробегаются по вытатуированным револьверам, находящимся на нижней части его спины, но в то же время он не может побороть мурашки.  
\- Миленько, - выдаёт Джерард.  
\- Заткнись, - ухмыляется Фрэнк, стараясь сфокусировать зрение на тлеющей сигарете.  
\- На самом деле, она выглядит очень круто, - добавляет Уэй, наконец убирая пальцы.  
\- Она чертовски охуенная, - поправляет его Фрэнк, натягивает одежду обратно и вновь поворачивается. – Я думаю, ты упустил своё признание, как тату-художника.

Они улыбаются друг другу как идиоты, ровно до тех пор, пока Джерард не добивает сигарету и не выкидывает её, что побуждает Фрэнка достать из пачки ещё одну.  
\- Весьма дерьмовая, - предупреждает он и передаёт её парню.  
\- Ничего страшного, - говорит Джерард, - я успел запастись нужными в Duty Free.  
\- Тогда я буду таскать их у тебя.  
\- В этом случае нам предстоит согласовать это.

Фрэнк докуривает и бросает бычок в снег, после чего буквально вторгается в личное пространство Джерарда, припечатывая его к стене.  
\- Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, - говорит он.  
\- Ещё лучше, - ухмыляется Джерард, - после всего того, что...

Существовал всего лишь один способ, чтобы заткнуть Джерарда, поэтому Фрэнк решил воспользоваться именно им. Во рту Джерарда горячо и мокро, и это даже лучше, чем помнит сам Фрэнк. У него привкус сигарет, кофе и, как ни странно, Нью-Джерси, отчего Фрэнк издаёт протяжный стон прямо в его губы, проводя своим языком по языку парня. Он накручивает на руку несколько прядей огненно-красных волос, потому как ему начинает казаться, что до этого он попросту умирал, не имея никакой возможности прикоснуться к ним. Руки Уэя покоятся на бёдрах Фрэнка, и он тянет его на себя; Фрэнк охотно подаётся вперёд, и сегодня он сделает всё возможное, чтобы показаться максимально услужливым.

Фрэнк окончательно теряет счёт времени (и пространства), когда начинает вылизывать шею Джерарда, оставляя на ней засосы, а изо рта Уэя вылетают пошлые звуки, но именно в этот момент дверь забегаловки открывается наружу, и раздаётся звон колокольчика, весящего на двери.

\- Педики, - произносит кто-то. Даже не в грубой или презрительной форме, это больше звучит как наблюдение. Тем не менее, этого было достаточно для Фрэнка, чтобы вспомнить о том, где они находятся, и он делает шаг назад.  
\- Мудак, - тут же находится Джерард, но тот чувак уже пересёк парковку. Весьма хорошая новость для них обоих, ведь он выглядит, по крайней мере, в два раза выше и толще их вместе взятых.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Фрэнк, вытирая губы тыльной стороной руки. – Возможно, мы просто оказались не в то время не в том месте.

Джерард корчит недовольное лицо: - Грёбаный Джерси... Итак, я, эм, остаюсь сегодня ночевать у родителей, просто чтобы ты знал.  
\- О, - отвечает Фрэнк. Ему уже доводилось сталкиваться с обоими Уэями, когда Майки в какой-то день решил представить их друг другу. Встретить их сына с парнем, с которым он иногда зависает, наверное, было бы странным. – И они также хотят быть с тобой, да?  
\- Типа того, - Джерард закусывает губу, и Фрэнк просто не может оторвать от неё взгляд. – Зато завтра вечером я буду в отеле в городе, рядом с конференц-центром.  
\- Круто! Это не так далеко от моей работы, просто на другой стороне города.  
\- Есть и короткий путь, - улыбается Джерард.  
\- Угу-у-у, - на лице Фрэнка также играет ухмылка.  
\- Ого, вы всё ещё здесь, - удивился Майки, просунувшись голову через дверь. – Рэй уже было думал, что вас похитили пришельцы, а Алисия считает, что вы просто решили сваливать пораньше, чтобы не оплачивать счёт.  
Джерард незамедлительно надулся: - Алисия бы не подумала о нас такое.  
\- Не про тебя, да, - согласился Майки.  
Фрэнк показал ему средний палец, и Майкл начал хихикать. Подкравшись к нему, Джерард обернул руки вокруг плеч своего брата.  
\- Хотя у меня действительно нет денег с собой, - пробормотал он, - так что это практически правда.  
\- Я вижу, - поддел его Фрэнк. – Это твой персональный способ ускользать откуда-либо, ни за что не расплачиваясь.  
\- Воришка, - улыбнулся Майки, и потянул Джерарда за собой обратно в помещение. Какое-то время Фрэнк продолжал стоять на месте, после чего толкнул дверь и последовал за ними.

***

На следующий день Джерард был до банального уставшим, пытаясь найти правильную дорогу, которая привела бы его на конвенцию в центре. Попав туда, стараясь не спотыкаться об удлинители, не врезаться в грузчиков и при этом ещё параллельно отслеживать сохранность всех его вещей, он хотел получить пропускные билеты для Майки, Алисии и Фрэнка в качестве гостей. Разумеется, Бекки каким-то образом пронюхала про это, поэтому ясно дала Джерарду понять, что больше не будет помогать ему, м, никогда.

\- Он и является причиной, из-за которой твои волосы стали красными? – спросила она, указывая на них. – Твой парень-рок-звезда?  
Джерард покраснел и пробормотал: - Он не мой парень.  
Бекки закатила глаза: - Неважно. Знаешь, я послушала несколько песен у их группы, и, оказывается, они не так уж плохи.  
Уэй сразу же оживился и просиял: - Я же говорил тебе! Чёрт, они ещё более потрясающие в живую.  
Она искоса посмотрела на него: - Я более, чем уверенна, что так оно и есть.  
\- Господи боже, даже Майки не достаёт меня с этим так, как это делаю я.  
\- Я знаю, - сказала Бекки, - он весьма немногословен в этом плане.

Джерард огляделся, и в его взгляде сквозило неприкрытое отчаяние.  
\- Смотри-ка, это Брайан Вуд! Не хочешь ли подоставать его?  
\- Не-а, - она отмахнулась, но в следующий миг, казалось, уже серьёзно обдумывала это. – Я и так надоедаю ему каждый день, а вот беспокоить тебя лично получается не так часто, - девушка встала на носочки и растрепала ему волосы.  
Он подпрыгнул: - Ты же только что видела меня!

Кэмерон Стюарт прошёл мимо них, но если вначале Джерард полагал, что это временная отсрочка, то он сильно ошибался. Догнав его, Бекки начала втирать ему что-то про новую одержимость Джерарда, после чего Кэмерон, который являлся весьма ненавистным человеком, скрывающим свою сущность под слащавой личиной, произнёс что-то типа «Грант уже в курсе насчёт этого?», причём в самом восторженном тоне, на который только был способен. Единственным спасением для всех остальных, кого Джерард уже был готов линчевать лично, стало полное отсутствие телефонной сети в зале.

А ведь конвенция ещё даже не началась. 

По астрологическим прогнозам остаток дня должен был пройти лучше, но когда Джерард возвращался к себе в отель и застал Фрэнка в лобби, нервно теребящего собственный мобильник, то он немедленно остановился и смотрел на парня в течение нескольких секунд как какой-нибудь крипер, после чего пришёл в себя и уже хотел было отправиться дальше. 

\- Привет.  
Фрэнк подпрыгнул от неожиданности, затем повернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся: - И тебе.  
Они молча стояли какое-то время, после чего Джерард, решив сгладить тишину, спросил Фрэнка, как прошёл его день. – Как насчёт ужина? – добавил он в самом конце.  
Фрэнк окинул его взглядом снизу вверх, после чего ответил: - Я мог бы и подождать.  
Уэй нервно облизал губы: - В конце концов, у них всегда есть обслуживание номеров, ведь так?

***

Поцелуи были очень даже отвлекающими, подумал Джерард, и неудивительно, почему Фрэнк был настолько хорош в них. Он должен был постоянно напоминать себе о том, что ему всё ещё нужно работать пальцами внутри Фрэнка, медленно растягивая его и ища простату.

Фрэнк разъединил их губы с громким чмокающим звуком, который был бы весьма забавным при других обстоятельствах.  
\- Окей, я готов, - прошептал он, напрягшись и стараясь сосредоточиться на пальцах Джерарда.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да. Трахни меня, Джи, ну давай же...  
Ничего не предпринимая, Джерард продолжал поглаживать парня, просто для того, чтобы побыть стервой немного дольше, чем нужно, но когда из горла Фрэнка вырвался очередной звук, больше походивший на рычание, Джерард медленно вытащил из него пальцы, другой рукой хватая презервативы и смазку.

Пока Джерард готовился, Фрэнк положил руку на собственный член, сжимая его вокруг основания и еле ощутимо поглаживая самого себя, и со стороны это выглядело так, словно он больше не мог делать что-либо, кроме этого. Всё его тело было потным и раскрасневшимся, и волосы разметались на лбу влажными прядями.

\- Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, - выдохнул Джерард, устраиваясь между его ног. – Уверен, что готов?  
\- Блять, да, - простонал Фрэнк, подбрасывая бёдра вверх над кроватью. – Я был готов все эти ме...

Он захлебнулся в протяжном стоне, когда Джерард без предупреждения толкнулся в него. Фрэнк был настолько тесным и горячим, и даже несмотря на то, что всё это было немного грубо и резко, казалось, у самого Айеро не было с этим каких-либо проблем – он чувствовал себя просто потрясающе.

Джерард совершал медленные, несильные толчки, но ровно до тех пор, пока не осознал, что уже может войти глубже. – Всё ещё нормально? – спросил он.  
\- Господи, блять, да. Ты настолько... – Фрэнк замешкался и посмотрел на Джерарда стеклянными глазами, после чего привстал, насколько это было возможно, и обернул руки вокруг волос парня. – Можешь продолжать...

И Джерард продолжил. Фрэнк чувствовал себя настолько невероятно рядом с ним, ощущая своё тело настолько горячим, каким оно ещё не было никогда, жёстко хватаясь за плечи Джерарда, и они оба осознавали, что, пожалуй, это был тот самый момент, в котором они хотели бы остаться навсегда. Уэй трахал Фрэнка, а тот стонал, извивался под ним и подмахивал бёдрами, сталкивая их с бёдрами Джерарда. В какой-то момент головка члена Фрэнка проехалась ему прямо по желудку, оставив снаружи на коже влажный след.

Джерарду хотелось бы заниматься этим всегда, всё время и все бесконечности, но в то же время он понимал, что не продержится долго. Он сдвинулся немного назад, тем самым поменяв угол, в результате чего Фрэнк стал ещё громче, чем был до этого. Он запрокинул голову и окончательно утонул в Джерарде и, видя это, Уэй понимал, что отныне он больше никогда не будет в состоянии нормально смотреть на Фрэнка, выступающего на сцене.

В какое-то мгновение Фрэнку удалось обернуть руку вокруг своего практически фиолетового члена – настолько сильно он был возбуждён. Слившись с татуировками на теле, его рука медленно двигалась вверх и вниз, после чего Джерард понял, что он _действительно_ хотел бы посмотреть на то, как Фрэнк дрочит сам себе. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз он резко хватает Фрэнка за лодыжки и поднимает его ноги выше, тем самым открывая его ещё больше. Ему удалось толкнуться всего лишь несколько раз, прежде чем Джерард почувствовал, как Фрэнк обильно кончает с громким криком. Несмотря на это, Уэй продолжал совершать сильные толчки, до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не убирал руку со своего члена.

Джерард снова меняет угол, и, в свою очередь, позволяет себе полностью раствориться во Фрэнке, отдаваясь наслаждению и мимолётной мысли о том, как же ему хорошо с ним, после чего он всё же кончает, видя перед глазами мигающие огни вспышек. Буквально задыхаясь, он падает и прижимается лицом к влажной коже Фрэнка на груди, чувствуя, как тот поглаживает его волосы.

***

Фрэнк никогда не был на комикс-конвенциях до этого, поэтому это стало для него более подавляющим, чем он ожидал изначально. Перед ним открывались множество помещений, которые были забиты слишком большим количеством людей. Впоследствии он даже вызвался быть волонтёром, который приносит всем остальным пиццу и рогалики, преимущественно потому, что это было единственным, что хотел съесть Джерард на тот момент (прямо как турист). Тем не менее, нравились ли Фрэнку местные пиццы с рогаликами или нет, он просто осознал, насколько сильно скучает по всему тому же самому, только Нью-Йоркскому – например, отделённой от корочек и приправленной карри пицце. Поэтому затем он просто купил Уэю первую попавшуюся пиццу и долго смеялся над голосом, которым Джерард зачитывал _расписание_ на день, а также буквально выталкивал людей из очереди, если Джерард был слишком вежлив с ними.

У Фрэнка также был потрясающий VIP-билет, так как, очевидно, Джерард знал, как нужно правильно зависать с парнем, который впоследствии отблагодарит его хорошим минетом. Хотя у Фрэнка не могло не складывать впечатления, что, по крайней мере, треть людей, присутствующих здесь, не отказались бы отсосать Джерарду.

У Джерарда также было отведено официальное время для автограф-сессий, но независимо от того, где и во сколько он находился, всегда находились те, кто всё же просили его расписаться на чём-нибудь или сделать совместное фото. Фрэнку пришлось подержать и использовать около пятидесяти различных фотокамер в тот день, фотографируя счастливых посетителей. Джерард, в свою очередь, казался очень поражённым, когда видел кого-либо в косплее придуманных им персонажей, и это казалось настолько очаровательным в глазах Фрэнка, что он не мог не позволить этим счастливчикам поговорить с Уэем.

(Даже несмотря на то, что костюм Белой Скрипки[2] казался чем-то, переходящим границы, Фрэнк упорно боролся с желанием в себе испортить всё фото вместо того, чтобы дать пощечину этой девушке и прокричать что-то типа «Моё!», но он всё же не сделал это. Он растёт.

Правда, чуть позже ему удастся переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Джерарда. Не на такое уж долгое время, но тем не менее. Просто потому что.)

В эти часы на Джерарде были чёрные джинсы, заправленная в них белая рубашка, тёмный жилет и галстук. На фоне всё этого его волосы невероятно контрастировали. Смотря на такого яркого Джерарда, Фрэнку просто хотелось притянуть его к себе за этот чёртов галстук и устроить беспорядок и в его волосах, и в его голове, но даже когда им удалось найти какой-то тёмный угол, чьи-то приветственные крики в сторону Джерарда всё испортили. 

\- Ты действительно очень известен, - сказал Фрэнк, действительно пребывая в изумлении. – Практически как рок-звезда или типа того.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Джерард поморщил нос; Фрэнку захотелось закусить свои костяшки, лишь бы не взвыть от того, насколько милым ему показался этот жест. – Тебе необходимо как-нибудь встретить Гранта. Или Нила Геймана. Вот они даже шагу ступить не могут, - он тепло улыбнулся каким-то воспоминаниям в своей голове и затем начал рассказывать о том, как ему удалось попутешествовать со Стеном Ли один раз. Фрэнк был так поглощён его рассказом, что с лёгкостью мог бы влететь в чей-нибудь стул и даже не заметить этого.

Он даже не осознавал того, что происходило на панели Джерарда: люди скандировали его имя, кричали, смеялись и старались получать максимальное удовольствие от пребывания в этом месте. Вся аудитория была у Уэя как на ладони, даже несмотря на то, что в ней были и те, кто ждали совсем других панелей. Очередь, простояв в которой ты мог бы задать ему вопрос, была просто до нелепого длинной, преимущественно состоявшая из подростков. Большинство парней и девушек мило краснели, когда Джерард улыбался им. И Фрэнк не мог винить их – ведь его улыбка действительно была обвораживающей и тёплой, даже в те моменты, когда парень был смущён или старался спрятать свои глаза за волосами – на что Фрэнк мог с ходу сказать, что это не помогало – особенно если вся твоя копна выкрашена в стоп-сигнал.

В какой-то миг Фрэнк обнаружил себя сидящим около Майки в первом ряду и смотрящего на Джерарда с вялой улыбкой на лице. Он даже не понимал этого вплоть до того, пока Алисия не сфотографировала его и не показала ему фото, после чего они на пару с Майки начали хихикать. Заставив девушку показать фотографию, Фрэнк был застигнул врасплох, когда увидел своё выражение лица. Когда он начал смотреть на Джерарда именно так? Неужели он пялится на него подобным образом всё время?

Он почувствовал смятение и тревогу, после чего потерял всякое желание наслаждаться последними мгновения панели – Фрэнк был слишком сильно вымотан.

***

Уэй выглядел весьма радостным, когда его панель наконец-то подошла к концу.  
\- Господи, я ненавижу организовывать всё это самостоятельно, - признался он. – Чёртов Габриэль свалил всё на меня... Завтра у меня панель Бэтмена, но, по крайней мере, я буду там не один, поэтому, предполагаю, что мы все будем разговаривать с Гейлом, так что всё в порядке, - Джерард улыбнулся Фрэнку и потянул его за руку. – Мне срочно нужно покурить. Составишь мне компанию?

В конце концов они оказались в одной из аллей, расположенных вокруг конференц-центра. Не то, что бы в ней было немноголюдно, но единственными людьми, кого они заметили, оказались сотрудники центра и несколько грузчиков, которым, видимо, было абсолютно насрать на то, где они находятся и что им вообще предстоит делать. В целом это был весьма прекрасный день – лучи уходящего солнца не добирались сюда, поэтому во всей аллее царила приятная темень. В итоге они оба немного задержались, разговаривая, пиная мусорные корзины и задевая друг друга.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – Джерард покосился на парня. – Выглядишь подозрительно тихим.  
\- Угу, - ответил Фрэнк. – Просто устал, но не более.  
\- Все эти мероприятия – довольно подавляющие вещи, - Джерард кивнул головой.  
Довольно подавляющей является эта аллея, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, подумал Фрэнк.

Он позволил Джерарду идти впереди него, тем самым используя возможность сделать пару звонков и отправить несколько смсок. Почему нет, решил Фрэнк, это будет весьма забавно в любом случае.

***

По расписанию New London Fire должны были выступать в Gramercy Theatre на разогреве у группы, которая также принадлежала лейблу, в котором работали Майки и Фрэнк. Джерард стоял в стороне с Бекки, Шоном и Филом Хименесом – они все также были приглашены на это мероприятие, так как, по крайней мере, трое из них хотели пошпионить за «тем мальчиком Джерарда».

Сам же Джерард в это время чувствовал себя так, словно у него в животе находились какие-то испорченные ко всем чертям бабочки, особенно когда New London Fire вышли на сцену. Он не нервничал настолько сильно, когда видел их на Glastonbury – фестиваль являлся весьма привычным местом для всех них, кроме того, все участники отлично понимали это. Единственной проблемой оставались все те же дрянные бабочки, которые не пропадали, даже если Джерард смотрел на Фрэнка.

И даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент Джерард находился в какой-то комнатушке вместо того, чтобы стоять позади сцены, по ощущениям он не чувствовал особой разницы. Просто смотреть и всюду следовать за Фрэнком, наблюдая за тем, как он метался по сцене, плевался в зрителей и буквально сбивал с ног Майки и Рэя, было довольно простой задачей. В то же время именно в тот день Фрэнк был более чем агрессивным, поэтому, используя музыку, он принимал любую возможность избавиться от напряжения. Джерард даже поймал себя на том, что была пара каких-то определённых моментов, когда он мог бы поклясться, что проглотил собственный язык.

Он получил смску от Фрэнка после шоу, где говорилось о том, что тот хотел бы встретиться в ближайшем баре. Каким-то образом Бекки удалось стащить его телефон и прочесть сообщение, после чего вызвалась сопровождать его, на что получила весьма вежливый отказ со стороны парня. К тому моменту, когда ему удалось добраться до нужного места, Фрэнк уже ждал Джерарда снаружи на улице, то и дело подпрыгивая на носочках. Вытащив сигарету, он глубоко затянулся, прежде чем выдохнуть дым ему в лицо.  
\- И тебе тоже привет, - Джерард поморщился, хотя его руки уже успели облюбовать бёдра Фрэнка.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что любишь, когда я так делаю, - парировал Фрэнк, усмехнувшись, когда Джерард внезапно подавился воздухом, когда представил, как Фрэнк мог бы кончать на его лицо.  
\- Зараза ты такая, - выругался он, когда к нему снова вернулась способность говорить. Фрэнк всё ещё продолжал ухмыляться, поэтому Джерард не выдержал и, притянув его к себе, медленно облизал его губы. Распалённо ответив на поцелуй, Фрэнк принялся засасывать язык Уэя, сталкиваясь с ним зубами до того момента, пока Джерард не простонал прямо ему в рот. Он также сжал его бёдра, и Джерард осознал, что его собственные руки – абсолютно бесконтрольно – каким-то образом оказались на заднице Фрэнка.  
\- Наверх? – Фрэнк отстранился назад достаточно для того, что выдохнуть эту фразу прямо в ухо парню, засасывая мочку.  
\- Да... – Джерард вздрогнул. – И насчёт этого...

Фрэнк снова отстранился от него, на этот раз ещё на большее расстояние. Он смотрел на парня в течение нескольких секунд, после чего моргнул. Фрэнк всё ещё был красным и потным после отыгранного концерта, волосы разметались по лбу, и в целом он выглядел так, словно его трахали всю ночь, а он, в свою очередь, уже был готов к следующему раунду. Тем не менее, Джерард всё же пообещал представить Фрэнка остальным, и больше всего на свете он желал сделать это как можно быстрее.

***

\- Итак, это мои коллеги по работе, - проговорил Джерард, запихивая Фрэнка в бар. – Я извиняюсь, - в этот момент раздался громкий свист со стороны Бекки, - заранее... – Он вздохнул, но Фрэнк лишь улыбался и хихикал, не испытывая ни капли смущения; он свободно плюхнулся в кресло.

Это было не настолько больно, как ожидал Джерард. Разумеется, не обошлось без поддразниваний и недосказанностей, но сам Фрэнк, определённо, показал себя со своей лучшей стороны. Джерард же не мог убрать от него руки, но в конце концов ему максимально удалось скрыть это – например, когда они покоились на спине парня или на его ноге под столом, но даже эти касания являлись далеко не тем, чего он действительно хотел.

В итоге Фил всё же сжалился над ними и, зевнув, заявил, что этого слишком много для него за один день, поэтому он вскоре засобирался к себе домой.

\- М, да, - оживился Джерард. – Я тоже просто нереально вымотан, - он притворился, что зевает.  
Фил поднялся и накинул на плечи куртку: - Всем спокойной ночи, ребята! – и затем благополучно разрушил практически всё то, что успело создаться между Джерардом и Фрэнком: - Не делайте ничего такого. Или, по крайней мере, если будете делать, то хотя бы снимите парочку фотографий.

Не выдержав, Джерард наконец-то смылся из-за стола, утягивая Фрэнка за собой. Им не удалось дождаться лифта, поэтому они решили пойти пешком, поспешно переплетая руки и избегая зрительного конца друг с другом. Уэй чувствовал вину и небольшие угрызения совести, воссоздавая в голове образы Фрэнка, играющего на сцене, и у него начали появляться _идеи_ на эту ночь.

***

Фрэнк вплёл руку в волосы Джерарда, что красной лавой обвились вокруг его пальцев.  
\- Блять, - простонал он, проводя большим пальцев по скуле Джерарда.

Тот поднял на него взгляд, и Фрэнк столкнулся с тёмными глазами и раскрасневшимися губами, обёрнутыми вокруг его собственного влажного члена.  
\- _Блять_ , - повторил он, на этот раз громче, борясь с желанием толкнуться в его рот настолько глубоко, насколько вообще возможно.

Джерард, растягивая удовольствие и продлевая момент, медленно посасывал головку, после чего начал постепенно отстраняться назад, пока она не выскочила изо рта с чмокающим звуком. Его рука всё ещё скользила по основанию вверх и вниз, всё также нарочито медленно и распаляюще.

Уэй выжидающе посмотрел на Фрэнка: - То, о чём мы ранее говорили на улице... Ты должен сделать это.  
Фрэнку потребовалось немного времени, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь, ведь его мозг был под воздействием наркотиков, имена которых были «страсть», «секс» и «Джерард, стоящий на коленях». И когда он всё же _вспомнил_ , то едва ли не кончил от одной мысли об этом.  
\- М, да, - наконец пробормотал Фрэнк.  
Услышав это, Джерард усмехнулся и наклонился вперёд, утыкаясь носом в пах парня, отчего несколько его прядей коснулись возбуждённого органа и мошонки, и поэтому Фрэнк не мог не простонать. Продолжая загадочно улыбаться, Джерард потирается щекой о бедро, после чего Фрэнк произносит что-то типа «Господи блять», ну потому что действительно, _Господи блять Боже мой_.

Облизывая член Фрэнка словно какой-нибудь леденец и проходясь языком по каждому сантиметру ствола, Джерард, видимо, добивается того, чтобы Фрэнк просто-напросто потерял сознание от переполняющего его возбуждения.

Фрэнк стоял – едва держась на ногах – у стены, так как они всё ещё не дошли до той стадии, чтобы заниматься подобными вещами в кровати. Он пару раз посильнее откинул голову назад, чувствуя резкие вспышки боли и надеясь, что это всё же поможет ему сфокусироваться на внимании и выносливости, благо ему ещё удавалось сохранять остатки здравомыслия.

Джерард казался практически бездыханным, его глаза распахнулись шире, а зрачки потемнели ещё больше. В итоге он всё же заглотил головку члена, решив, что пора прекращать дразнить его. Продолжая водить сжатой рукой по стволу, он услышал, как Фрэнк в очередной раз простонал от облегчения.

Чувствуя, насколько он близок, Фрэнк издал какой-то сдавленный звук, после чего снова вплёл пальцы в волосы Джерарда. Тот немедленно отстранился назад с непристойнейшим чмоканьем, и этого было достаточно, чтобы довести Айеро до края. Когда ему удалось распахнуть свои глаза, он заметил, что _кончил на лицо Джерарда. Он и в самом деле сделал это, и, чёрт, Уэй всё ещё выглядел потрясающе._

_\- Ублюдок... – прошептал Фрэнк и упал на колени, вытягивая руки и притягивая лицо Джерарда к себе. Он собрал практически всю сперму рукой, и это и впрямь не заботило его; снова потянув Джерарда на себя, Фрэнк едва ли не опрокинул их обоих, зато теперь он мог поцеловать его._

_Джерард издавал тихие стоны прямо в поцелуй: осознание этого выбило из лёгких Фрэнка самые последние порции воздуха. Собравшись с мыслями, ему удалось обернуть свою руку вокруг члена Уэя и начать надрачивать ему. Это не заняло слишком много времени, ведь к тому моменту Джерард уже был со стояком, изнывая от желания прикоснуться к себе, но, тем не менее, не делая этого. Едва Фрэнк успел установить хоть какой-то темп, как Джерард обильно излился ему в руку, пачкая их животы._

_\- Ох, блять, - простонал он, чувствуя, как плавится под рукой Фрэнка. Тот обнял его, терпеливо выжидая, когда Уэя выровняет дыхание, и затем прижался щекой к его волосам._

_На самом деле, они оба выглядели и пахли просто отвратительно, поэтому, преодолев очередные усилия, Фрэнку всё же удалось запихнуть Джерарда в душ, как только они оба смогли подняться на ноги. Он также проследил за тем, что Джерард начисто вымыл свою голову._

_После душа они открыли окна где-то на три дюйма[2] и, достав сигареты, начали курить. Джерард надел пижамные штаны, и Фрэнк не возражал, обойдясь полотенцем. Ему нравилось движение холодного ветра по коже. Фрэнк попробовал высунуться наружу, нависая прямо над Манхэттеном, наслаждаясь тёмными сторонами города и светящимся центром. Заметив его, Джерард издал испуганный писк, хотя не было даже вероятности того, что Фрэнк мог бы вывалиться; и это было самое главное. Он засмеялся и затушил сигарету, позволяя потоку ветра унести пепел прочь, к Уолл-стрит, Трайбеке[3] или даже к океану._

_Джерард подошёл к Фрэнку сзади и заботливо начал скользить рукой по его спине, отчего тот блаженно прикрыл глаза. Всё казалось просто замечательным._

__

***

Они оба свернулись под одеялами в их большой кровати, лицом к лицу. Фрэнк молча положил руку на грудь Джерарда, которая всё ещё была абсолютно голая и немного влажная. С тех пор, как прошёл Glastonbury, Уэй работал немного больше, чем обычно. Как и Фрэнк, собственно говоря. Он решил увеличить количество своих обязанностей, когда узнал, что Джерард приезжает, и, видимо, это было не зря. Тем не менее, Фрэнк чувствовал себя беспомощным, и ему настолько это не нравилось, что он с радостью обменял бы это чувство на какое-нибудь другое.

\- Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросил он, стараясь сохранять свой голос максимально мягким и нейтральным. – Когда ты возвращаешься в Лондон?  
\- М-м-м? – Джерард сонно посмотрел на него и медленно моргнул. – Через три дня, - он зевнул. – Чёрт, - и это скорее звучало так, словно являлось предостережением.

Разумеется, Фрэнк тоже зевнул и пробормотал «чёрт» в ответ в качестве соглашения. Он снова посмотрел на Джерарда, лежащего подле него и разглядывающего его лицо, после чего кое-что произошло: сердце и желудок Фрэнка в один момент заболели и перевернулись одновременно, хоть это и казалось ему немного глупым.  
\- Джи, - пробормотал он, всё ещё не зная, с чего начать.  
\- Фрэнк, - произнёс Джерард, аккуратно касаясь кончиками пальцев лица парня. Они чувствовали себя так, словно делят один секрет на двоих.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь переедешь обратно? – Фрэнк всё же позволил себе задать этот вопрос.  
\- Фрэнк... – в этот раз его имя было произнесено на вздохе. Джерард отстранился, немного отодвигаясь, а затем привставая на локтях.

Фрэнк прикрыл глаза; он не хотел видеть лицо Джерарда, когда тот ответит ему «нет».

\- Нет, Фрэнк. Я не могу.

Фрэнк готовился к такому ответу. Но этого оказалось недостаточно.  
\- Фрэнк, - пробормотал Джерард и коснулся его плеча. Его голос звучал так, словно он действительно сожалеет, но это было далеко не тем, что Фрэнк хотел услышать.  
\- Да, хорошо, - сказал он и перевернулся на другой бок. Он заставил себя встать, в результате чего полностью сел и только после этого открыл глаза. В свою очередь, его голос звучал странно и вообще, какого чёрта на нём до сих пор не штанов? – Становится поздно, - прошептал он, и, честно, это была самая тупая вещь, сказанная им за последнее время. Хотя ему хотелось думать, что это не заботило его в тот миг, нет, только не тогда. К тому же спокойно говорить с кем-то, когда у тебя огромный комок в горле – действительно очень тяжело. И уже одна эта вещь заставила его хотеть ударить хоть что-нибудь.

\- Фрэнк! – теперь была очередь Джерарда звучать потрясённо, и это задело Фрэнка больше, чем он ожидал. Джерард схватил его за руку и уложил обратно в кровать, проделав это так, что ни один из них не упал. – Не уходи, - его голос звучал очень расстроенно. Он прижался к спине Фрэнка и обернул руки вокруг него. – Идиот, - проворчал он, - неужели «я не собираюсь возвращаться в Нью-Йорк» прозвучало как «отъебись от меня»? – и с этими словами Джерард закинул на него свою ногу, просто на всякий случай.

Фрэнк словно отключился, потому что всё, о чём он мог думать являлось _пустотой_. Он перестал сжимать руки Джерарда в ответ, вместо этого лишь уставившись в бледные гостиничные обои. Чёртов бежевый цвет, подумал он.

Джерард заёрзал, усаживаясь поудобнее.  
\- Фрэнки, - мягко начал он, - когда я жил здесь, я ненавидел каждую секунду моего пребывания в этом месте. Я не знал, что я делаю, или что я должен был делать, или как, или где. Я просто был чертовски потерянным, ты понимаешь это? Я метался от одной вещи к другой, я был несчастным, не знал, кем являлся и чему принадлежу, и известно мне было лишь одно: всё должно было быть не так. И как-то раз я получил временную работу в Лондоне, - он немного облегчил хватку, так как Фрэнк не предпринимал каких-либо попыток, чтобы выпутаться из его рук.

\- И когда я приехал туда... Всё просто встало на свои места. Я понял, что на самом деле мне просто нужно было выбраться из проклятого Нью-Йорка, а затем я повстречал Гранта и остальных... М, его друзей, и они убедили меня дать шанс этому городу. Всё то, с чем я сталкивался до этого, стало гораздо более простым. Я хочу сказать, что, конечно же, далеко не все вещи, взять хоть те же пытки с получением визы, работой, писательством... Это пошло в гору, и я был далеко не единственным, кто заметил это, - Джерард вздохнул.

Он больше не удерживал Фрэнка, и его молчание он воспринял, как сигнал к продолжению.  
\- Я нашёл смысл в том, что делаю, впервые за всю свою жизнь. Более того, я смог построить карьеру на том, чем действительно люблю заниматься, - он мягко погладил руку Фрэнка. – Поэтому я не собираюсь покидать Лондон, по крайней мере, уж точно не в ближайшем будущем. Мне нравится этот город. Это место, которому я принадлежу.

Фрэнку было нечего ответить на это. В конце концов Джерард дал ему достаточно пространства для того, чтобы развернуться. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз. Уэй снова заскользил пальцами по руке Фрэнка.  
\- Я имею в виду, - начал он разумно и тихо, - смог бы ты оставить Джерси, что переехать в Лондон?

Айеро продолжал смотреть в никуда, не видя перед собой ничего.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, сделал ли бы я это, если б ты попросил меня? – для формирования слов ему требовалась тщательная концентрация.  
\- Да, - сказал Джерард.  
Фрэнк посмотрел на него: - А ты просишь?

Джерарду потребовалось долгое время, прежде чем ответить. Он нервно облизнул губы, и Фрэнк затаил дыхание.  
\- Да, - в итоге ответил он.  
Фрэнк сделал выдох. Дрожь и нервозность обратились в спокойствие и свет. Но он не мог вот так вот взять и оставить Джерси. В следующий миг он заставил себя серьёзно задуматься об этом.

_Даже ради Джерарда?_

Фрэнк подумал об аккуратных, сплетённых Лондонских дорогах и о грязных застройках Джерси. О сентиментальных ночах, о Центральном парке осенью, о доме его матери, о всех дерьмовых местах, в которых он вырос, о том, что заставляет его чувствовать их группа, когда они на сцене. О том, что если Джерард _всегда_ будет рядом с ним.

\- Нет, - сказал Фрэнк, и это стало облегчением для них обоих. Удивительно ощущение – так запросто разрывать своё сердце на две части.

Джерард испустил шатких выдох, но при это он не казался удивлённым.  
\- Видишь? – спросил он.  
\- Угу.

Они молча лежали какое-то время, рассматривая потолок. Или нет. Когда Фрэнк бросил взгляд на Джерарда, он застал его с отклонённой назад головой, рассматривающей картину, что висела над их головами.  
\- Почему все гостиничные картины настолько ужасные? – спросил Фрэнк.  
\- Я понятия не имею, - признался Джерард, - но эта ужасна до безобразия, если честно.  
\- Могло бы быть и хуже. Например, Томас Кинкейд[4].  
\- Больше никогда не произноси его имя в моём присутствии, - Джерард сделал вид, что хочет дать Фрэнку слабую пощечину. Тот лишь рассмеялся, и это заставило Уэя недовольно, но с улыбкой цокнуть языком. Возможно, они оба находились на грани истерики, но на самом деле это являлось очередной волной облегчения, фонтаном, вытекающим из их разумов.  
\- Итак, что нас ожидает дальше? – рискнул задать вопрос Фрэнк, когда они оба наконец-то пришли в себя.

Джерард пожал плечами: - Я заканчиваю со своими панелями на Коне и возвращаюсь в Лондон. Ты остаёшься здесь и продолжаешь играть в группе.  
\- Что, прямо так? – Фрэнку пришлось проделать ужаснейшую работу, чтобы сохранить боль в своём голосе.  
\- Нет, - Джерард улыбнулся. – Теперь я начинаю понимать, зачем были изобретены самолёты и мобильные телефоны.  
\- Иди к чёрту, - ответил Фрэнк. – Это всё не так просто.  
\- Также легко, как попасть в Мордор[5], - пробормотал Джерард.  
\- Боже мой, - Фрэнк устало рассмеялся и потёр глаза. – Иногда ты бываешь таким придурком.  
\- Отправляйся в задницу, - заявил Джерард, поворачиваясь и врезаясь кулаком в бок парня. – Получи за это!  
\- Конечно же я получу за это, - снисходительно согласился Фрэнк, убирая руку от Джерарда от своего тела. – Как ты считаешь, что же я тогда получу, если не это?

После этого они боролись друг с другом в течение какого-то времени, зато Фрэнк довольно быстро разобрался и понял для себя, что он хотел бы быть проигравшим, и именно поэтому он позволил Уэю придавить свои руки к кровати и оказаться прижатым самим Джерардом.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец ответил он. – А ты как считаешь?  
\- Я считаю, что принадлежу тебе, - ответил Фрэнк, и его сердце начало биться учащённее. – Тебе.

Джерард наклонился и чувственно и глубоко поцеловал его.  
\- Это будет весьма отстойно, - проговорил Фрэнк, когда они лежали, прижавшись лбами друг к другу и вдыхая воздух.  
\- Нам просто необходимо попробовать, - предложил Джерард. – Что нам ещё остаётся?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Фрэнк, и Джерарда, казалось, вполне удовлетворил его ответ.

Он снова поцеловал Фрэнка, бережно засасывая его верхнюю губу, прежде чем отстраниться.  
\- Значит, - начал он, - думаю, я могу сказать, что люблю тебя.  
В этот миг всё остальное показалось для Фрэнка слишком влажным и горячим; он поспешил притянуть Джерарда обратно к себе.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - пробормотал он или, по крайней мере, попытался сделать это, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джерарда.

Тем не менее, Джерард услышал его слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - San Diego Comic-Con International - не имею понятия, есть ли здесь, незнающие, что это такое, но я на всякий случай поясню: международный ежегодный фестиваль, проходящий в городе Сан-Диего с 1970 года. Он проходит летом в течение четырёх дней с четверга по воскресенье. В среду вечером происходит предварительный показ для специалистов, участников выставки и некоторых посетителей, которые заплатили за все четыре дня.  
> [2] - Э́лмо — кукла из международного телешоу «Улица Сезам».  
> [3] - Трайбека - микрорайон Округа 1, расположенный в Нижнем Манхэттене крупнейшего города США Нью-Йорка.  
> [4] - Томас Кинкейд - американский художник, отличался распространением печатных репродукций своих работ, в частности его картины часто встречаются на пазлах. Искусство Кинкейда часто критиковалось за излишнюю коммерционализированность, называлось китчем.  
> [5] - Мордор - в легендариуме Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, область на юго-востоке Средиземья к востоку от Андуина, владения Саурона. Фродо и Сэм отправились туда, чтобы уничтожить Кольцо Всевластья. Мордор уникален благодаря трём огромным горным хребтам, окружающим его с севера, запада и юга и защищающим эту землю от неожиданного нападения.


	5. Part 2.2

– Тебе было совсем не обязательно проделывать весь этот путь, – сказал Джерард.  
– Заткнись, я уже сделал это, – пробормотал Фрэнк. – Я совсем не возражаю. И ты в любом случае проводил нас тогда в аэропорт в Лондоне.  
Джерард слегка улыбнулся, разглядывая пол. Он чувствовал себя... Не то чтобы смущённым. Это больше походило на те странные ощущения, когда ты просто не знаешь, что тебе с ними делать. И теперь они оба стояли за пределами зоны досмотра настолько долго, насколько Джерард мог себе это позволить, даже несмотря на то, что они, возможно, уже успели вызвать всевозможные подозрения.  
Джерард бросил взгляд на своего нынешнего врага – часы – и вздохнул:  
– Мне пора, – тем не менее он не двигался, зато это сделал Фрэнк: он обернул руки вокруг шеи Джерарда, притягивая того как можно ближе. Цепляясь за Фрэнка, Джерард с силой зажмурил глаза и уткнулся лицом в его шею.  
Существовала целая куча вещей, которые Джерард хотел бы сказать, например «я не хочу уходить» или «пойдём со мной», но ни одна из них не смогла бы ничего изменить, напротив, эти вещи лишь ещё больше всё усугубили бы, а потому ни одна из них так и не была произнесена.  
– Очередь становится всё длиннее и длиннее, – мрачно выдал Фрэнк.  
– К чёрту этот досмотр, – проворчал Джерард. Он поцеловал парня в шею и начал мысленно готовить себя к тому моменту, когда ему придётся отпустить его, и это было ужасно. Когда он убедил самого себя расцепить руки и сделать шаг, Фрэнк вновь вцепился в его рукав.  
– До твоего вылета ещё целый час, – проскулил он.  
– Да, и поэтому посадка начнётся через двадцать минут, – отметил Джерард. А очередь, кажется, уже не имела конца.  
– Может быть, – пробормотал Фрэнк. Они подняли головы и посмотрели на большое табло, висящее над ними, но рейс Джерарда по-прежнему был там, и он должен был вылететь вовремя. – Это так глупо, - продолжил он, поворачивая Джерарда к себе, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Когда им наконец-то удалось оторваться друг друга, дыхание Джерарда было тяжёлым, а ещё ему действительно было пора вставать в чёртову очередь.  
– Я позвоню тебе, – пообещал Джерард. – Очень скоро, – он заставил Майки установить Фрэнку Skype.  
– Ага, – протянул Фрэнк, явно прилагая все усилия, чтобы сглотнуть. – Хорошего тебе полёта.  
– Спасибо, – Джерард сжал руку Фрэнка, – я люблю тебя.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Ещё одно сжатие и рука Джерарда наконец-то выскальзывает из пальцев Фрэнка, после чего он берёт свою ручную кладь и направляется к толпе людей, стараясь думать обо всём случившемся как можно меньше. Фрэнк ошивается вокруг и обменивается взглядами с Джерардом, словно они являются персонажами какого-нибудь фильма для девочек-подростков, но Уэя это ни капли не заботит. Его так же не заботит всё то, что они делали прямо посреди JFK или где-либо ещё. Он протягивает свой билет и паспорт и делает над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не смотреть на Фрэнка до тех пор, пока он не проходит паспортный контроль, и лишь после этого его ноги разворачиваются назад. Откопав в себе весьма достойную причину для этого, он машет Фрэнку, и Фрэнк, который всё ещё находится на том же месте, машет ему в ответ, а после этого раздаётся объявление о том, что посадка на рейс Джерарда открыта и теперь ему действительно пора идти.

***

– На самом деле мы практически закончили нашу работу, – настаивал Джерард. – По большей части. Что-то вроде этого.  
Майки не выглядел особо впечатлённым его словами.  
– Я вернусь домой на Рождество. И я... _уже купил билеты, поэтому, Майки_ , просто заткнись... И затем мы... Я пока не знаю, понимаешь?  
Майки выглядел весьма скептично.  
– Сыграем на слух? – закончил Джерард. – Каждый раз, когда кто-то из нас сможет приезжать друг к другу.  
– Это правда _очень_ большое расстояние для отношений, – вынес вердикт Майки.  
– Ну, _да..._  
– Джи, Фрэнк очень серьёзно относится к любым отношениям, – пробормотал Майки.  
– Ну так я тоже! – Джерард звучал так, словно его серьёзно задели за живое.  
– Да-да, хорошо, – легко согласился Майки независимо от того, что это вообще могло означать. – Просто не причиняй ему боль, хорошо?  
И это, несомненно, задело его: – Я никогда не сделаю этого! – запротестовал Джерард. – И ты вообще-то в любом случае должен быть на моей стороне, разве это не так? Не должен ли ты говорить это _ему_?  
– Кто сказал, что я уже не сделал это?  
Джерард сполз вниз и скрестил руки. Было уже поздно, и он сильно устал: Джерард потёр глаза, которые болели после долгого и утомительного дня, после чего уставился в экран компьютера.  
– Это отстойно, Майки.  
– Я сожалею, – ответил тот, и это было правдой. – Но это ведь стоит того, верно?  
– Полагаю, что так, – Джерард зевнул. – Я хочу сказать, да, я в любом случае могу заполучить его, правда? Но очевидно же, что мы куда больше времени проводим порознь, и это странно. И всё это было бы намного проще, если хотя бы один из нас был до неприличия богат, не буду тебе лгать.  
Майки издал какой-то сочувствующий звук.  
– Тогда тебе нужно сделать что-то крутое для анимационной студии и тогда ты станешь богатым.  
Джерард фыркнул: – Конечно, именно этого я и добиваюсь.  
В этот момент Алисия попала в камеру: она положила голову на плечо Майки: – Привет, Джи!  
– Привет, Алисия.  
Они ещё обменялись несколькими словами, после чего девушка извинилась и сказала, что уже время ужина. Джерард пожелал им доброй ночи и выключил Skype. Фрэнк был занят работой этой ночью, и он знал это, поэтому не было никакого смысла оставаться в сети и дальше.  
После около получаса пребывания в интернете он уже был готов ко сну.  
«Должно быть, я старею», – пробормотал Джерард, закрывая свой ноутбук и подползая к кровати. Он уже довольно давно привык к тому, что разговаривал с самим собой, и, наверное, это было не самым лучшим знаком.

***

Фрэнк поглощал пиццу, и это заставило Джерарда пожалеть о том, что в качестве своего ужина он выбрал салат. По крайней мере, он тоже не мог чувствовать запах. Фрэнк уже успел рассказать ему об одной нелепой группе, с которой ему довелось работать, а Джерард, в свою очередь, пожаловался на DC, что не разрешали приглашать ему звёзд, которых он хотел повидать.  
Джерард буквально болтал на автомате: он чувствовал себя весьма нервным и смущённым, а под его кожей словно раздавалось какое-то жужжание. Возможно, это было из-за того, что он выпил слишком много кофе, а также на нём сказывался недостаток сна. Было уже поздно, на улице стояли тишина и темнота.  
Фрэнк слизывал сыр со своих пальцев. Была вероятность, что этот сыр являлся подделкой для веганов, что само по себе являлось отвратительным, поэтому Джерард старался не думать о сыре, только о пальцах и губах Фрэнка, а также об их близости друг к другу.  
– Эй, Джи. Земля вызывает Джерарда! Нью-Йорк вызывает Джерарда! – Фрэнк рассмеялся.  
– Извини, – быстро пробормотал Джерард, встряхивая головой. – Я просто…  
– Ты сможешь не уснуть в ближайшее время.  
– М, думаю, да.  
Фрэнк протянул руку и вперёд и немного поправил экран, после чего облизнулся, проводя по губам языком. Слишком медленно для человека, который делал бы это ненамеренно. – И... Хочешь ли ты?..  
– А? Ох!.. – глаза Джерарда резко расширились, в то время как его рука до сих пор покоилась в его непослушных волосах. – Д-да. Хочу.  
Как только они доходили до этого момента, всё всегда становилось очень неловким. Затем это превращалось в бесплатное порно. Разумеется, было бы куда лучше, если б рот Джерарда был растянут вокруг члена Фрэнка, но дело в том, что сам Джерард никогда не уставал смотреть, как Фрэнк надрачивал самому себе, обернув свои татуированные пальцы вокруг покрасневшего гладкого ствола.  
– Господи, какой же ты великолепный, – прошептал он, едва осознавая то, что его собственная рука уже покоилась на члене. – Твои невероятные _руки_ , Фрэнки...  
– Да? – выдохнул Фрэнк. – Они тебе нравятся? – он поднёс кисть ко рту, вылизывая каждый палец по отдельности, а затем возвращая их обратно к члену и скользя по нему ещё быстрее, чем до этого.  
– Ох, блять, – простонал Джерард. Ему пришлось сжать основание члена, чтобы не кончить раньше Фрэнка – он хотел смотреть на него, а также быть уверенным, что Фрэнк тоже наблюдает за ним.  
На самом деле он любил эту часть: где ему надо было выставлять напоказ всего себя, зная, что Фрэнк действительно смотрит на него и получает чистое удовольствие от этого маленького шоу. Джерард не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, когда знал, что Фрэнк где-то рядом, внимает каждому его движению с остекленевшими глазами, влажным ртом и отяжелевшим дыханием. Ни расстояние между ними, ни экраны компьютеров – ничто не имело смысла. Существовали лишь он и Фрэнк.  
Фрэнк кончил, и сперма осела на татуировках и попала меж его пальцев. Несмотря на все угрозы Фрэнка, Джерард в один прекрасный день всё же заскринит это. Но на тот момент он всего лишь слегка покачал головой, запрокидывая её назад, открывая прекрасный вид на своё горло, и продолжил дрочить себе.  
Ему всё же пришлось склонить голову немного вниз, чтобы нормально видеть Фрэнка. Тот склонился поближе к экрану, его глаза были расширены, а рот приоткрыт.  
– Блять, Джи, – прошептал он.  
Джерард наблюдал за тем, как рука Фрэнка постепенно приближалась к камере, после чего исчезла, так как он приложил её к экрану. У Джерарда было достаточно времени, чтобы поразмышлять над тем, куда именно Фрэнк мог приложить руку, прежде чем наступили несколько очень-очень хороших моментов.  
Когда Джерард поднял глаза обратно на Фрэнка, то отметил, что тот уже успел вытереться. Его глаза светились каким-то особым мягким светом, а вся поза выражала собой полное расслабление.  
– Ты невероятно красивый, – сказал Фрэнк.  
В ответ Джерард лишь принялся старательно вытирать собственную руку и делать вид, что он не покраснел от этих слов: – Сказал _ты_. Боже, Фрэнк, знал бы ты, насколько я люблю смотреть на тебя.  
И это была самая худшая часть. Часть, где они могли бы поцеловать друг друга, обниматься и просто отдыхать, лёжа рядом и сохраняя тепло, если бы всё было нормально. Ну, это было тем, что Джерард хотел бы считать нормальным, но тем не менее это не являлось таковым ни для одного из них.  
Теперь же настала очередь Джерарда протянуть руку и прикоснуться ею к экрану, скользя пальцами по изображению лица Фрэнка. Никаких поцелуев и никаких касаний – это, определённо, былой самой худшей частью.

***

Он вернулся в Нью-Джерси на Рождество и Новый год. Семья представлялась ему каким-то неясным пятном, а потому ему обязательно надо было встретиться с Фрэнком, – самое приятное – несмотря на смену часовых поясов, слишком большое количество людей и простуду, которую он мог подхватить в самолёте – самое хреновое.  
Фрэнк повсюду таскал с собой нелепую розовую хлопушку в течение нескольких дней, зато Джерарду удалось встретиться с его собаками и _даже_ мамой. Всё происходило _слишком_ быстро, но в то же времени создавалось впечатление, что времени не хватало ни на что, и Фрэнк заявил, что он обязательно прилетит навестить Джерарда, как только пройдут мучительно медленные январь и февраль. Именно поэтому Джерард вызвался помочь Фрэнку выбрать подходящие даты в феврале и после этого составил самому себе ещё миллион заметок о том, чтобы выполнять всю свою работу вовремя, так как он действительно рассчитывал провести с парнем как можно больше времени. 


	6. Part 3

Фрэнку потребовалось около десяти минут, чтобы решить, что Ньюарк был даже хуже, чем JFK, что, по сути, было своего рода достижением. Чувак, это ведь Джерси.

К счастью, Фрэнка это не особо волновало. Он собирался вернуться в _Англию_ , он собирался встретиться со своим чёртовым _парнем_ , и тем более грядущая встреча с TSA[1] не могла испортить ему настроение. Чёрт, его язык и щёки всё ещё немного побаливали после того, как ему удалили зуб на прошлой неделе, но даже это не досаждало ему настолько сильно. И хотя стоматолог предупредил его, что, возможно, он будет чувствовать боль при взлёте и посадке, Фрэнку всё же пришлось положить несколько блистеров Ибупрофена[2] в ручную кладь. Фрэнк не волновался: по мере его взросления всё то время, что он не проводил в кровати, валяясь больным, он отрывался в мош-питах[3]; давление на его пазухи – это привычное дело.

К тому моменту когда самолёт приземляется, состояние Фрэнка полностью меняется. Прошло довольно большое количество времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз пил Ибупрофен и всё то, что ему предлагали заинтересованные стюардессы. У него большое желание расцарапать самому себе лицо и вырвать эти ёбаные пазухи, или что там может у него болеть настолько сильно. В голове поселилась сильнейшая боль, отдающая постоянным импульсами, его тошнит и трясёт, а в очереди слишком холодно и слишком жарко одновременно. Разумеется, это была далеко не самая худшая боль, которую Фрэнку когда-либо приходилось испытывать, но, тем не менее осознание того, что он застрял в самолёте, будучи в таком состоянии, лишь ухудшало всё в десять раз больше.

Посадка ощущается так, словно его мозг пытается вытечь через уши. О, он хотел бы, чтобы это произошло. И несмотря на то, что Фрэнку хотелось немедленно покинуть самолёт, в то же время он не горел желанием стоять в переполненных проходах, чтобы выйти. В любом случае, у него было место рядом с иллюминатором, так что Фрэнк с лёгкостью смог завернуться в одеяло, стараясь остановить головокружение и бросая злобные взгляды на всех пассажиров вокруг него. Он уже сообщил некоторым, что не заразен, но при этом ни один из них не выглядел убеждённым.

– Сэр, вам нужна инвалидная коляска? – одна из стюардесс, чей возраст совпадал с возрастом матери Фрэнка, окликнула его. – Или врач?  
– Нет, – ответил он, мямля, потому как ему было больно открывать рот. – Я буду в порядке, – он и не собирался приходить в норму, но в то же время не собирался мириться со зрелищем, которое он бы мог из себя представлять, прими он помощь. 

Хитроу... Ладно, это _действительно_ большой аэропорт, но по крайней мере он не располагает настолько длинными терминалами. И Фрэнк также не был уверен в том, что его медицинские сопровождающие помогут ему пройти через таможенный контроль – есть вероятность, что они просто отправят его обратно, а ещё один рейс он просто не перенесёт.

Очереди на паспортный контроль постепенно начинали заканчиваться, когда Фрэнку удалось вытащить самого себя из самолёта. Какой-то иммиграционный парень, сидевший за стеклом, окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

– Вы больны?  
– Синуситом[4], – ответил Фрэнк. – Но так как полёт уже закончился...

Мужчина заметно расслабился, но при этом всё ещё имел около миллиона вопросов: почему Фрэнк собрался путешествовать по Британии («личные причины»), где он останавливался на это время («у моего парня»), когда он покидал страну («в следующее воскресенье»). Парень, казалось, уже чуть более мог принять его объяснение, что он навещает своего бойфрэнда, но всё, о чем он заботился, так это то, что тот снова планировал уехать, но всё ещё казалось, что это занимало вечность и накладывало кучу стресса, которая Фрэнку сейчас была совершенно не нужна.

Ему наконец-то удалось получить штамп в свой паспорт. Если бы у него оставалась хоть какая-то энергия, он бы пробежал вдоль стола того парня, но всё, что он мог сделать, – это протащить себя и свой багаж подальше. По крайней мере, его чемодан уже был прикреплён к ремню, так что Фрэнку не пришлось наклоняться, чтобы поднять его. После этого его ожидала ещё куча дьюти-фри дерьма, и лишь затем он снова увидел чёртовы огромные двери.

В этот раз Джерард облокотился о барьер, с тревогой поглядывая на свой телефон. Цвет его волос был возвращён обратно к чёрному. Ему понадобилось около минуты, чтобы поднять глаза вверх и заметить Фрэнка, и к тому моменту всё его лицо уже светилось.

– Фрэнки! Господи, а вот и ты. Мы не виделись целую вечность! Я так волновался.

Фрэнк попробовал улыбнуться, но это было слишком больно, и всё, что ему оставалось, – это максимально сократить расстояние между ними и обрушиться со скулежом на Джерарда.

– Фрэнк? – Джерард убрал волосы ему со лба. – Блять, да ты весь горишь! Всё в порядке? Что с тобой случилось?  
– Могу я присесть? – Фрэнк чувствовал себя пьяным или как-то так. Весьма пьяным.

Джерард выругался, тем самым получив несколько шокированных взглядов со стороны, и потащил Фрэнка к Costa Coffee. Ледяной мокка, который он купил ему, был вкусным, или по крайней мере ощущался успокаивающе-холодным у Фрэнка во рту.

– Ты действительно болен, – сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк прижал оттаивающий стаканчик к своей щеке.   
– Не совсем, – он объяснил всю ситуацию, ограничившись несколькими предложениями: рассказал о своих пазухах, пытающихся убить его время полёта. Каким-то образом он напрочь забыл упомянуть о своём походе к дантисту, возможно, потому, что они оба очень много работали прошедшие недели, готовясь к прилёту Фрэнка сюда, а потому едва контактировали друг с другом.

– Ага, но сейчас ты всё ещё очень тёплый, – Джерард положил руку Фрэнку на лоб, что было немного неловко, но Фрэнк просто не мог заставить себя потрясти головой, чтобы скинуть руку. – Тебе нужно ко врачу.

Фрэнк вздрогнул, а затем сделал это ещё раз, когда ему стало больно.  
– Я буду в порядке. После того как отдохну, разумеется.

Джерард не выглядел убеждённым, но всё-таки сказал:  
– Тогда давай возьмём такси. Ты ни в коем случае не поедешь на метро в таком состоянии.

Они не стали брать чёрный стандартный кэб, предпочтя ему миникэб; Фрэнку казалось, что это всего лишь какой-то парень с машиной, но Джерард был склонен считать, что всё в порядке. Так как он жил на севере Лондона, дорога была пиздецки долгой, но машина в любом случае была куда лучше самолётa, а ещё у Фрэнка появилась возможность задремать у Джерарда на плече, забившись ему под руку, что было даже лучше.

Лицо Фрэнка всё ещё пульсировало, а вещи до сих пор казались ему размытыми; Джерард настоял на том, что он отнесёт весь его багаж, в то время как сам Фрэнк боролся с бесконечной лестницей наверх. Серьёзно, Британия имеет что-то против лифтов?

– Окей, – выдохнул Джерард. – Вот горох и Нурофен, – Фрэнк был слишком вымотан для того, чтобы иметь дело с такими сумасшедшими заявлениями как эти, так что он просто позволил Джерарду уложить себя в постель и затолкать себе в рот какие-то необходимые лекарства.   
– Прости, – пробормотал он, прежде чем окончательно провалился в сон.

Когда Фрэнк представлял, как уляжется в кровать, оказавшись в Лондоне, он и представить себе не мог, что при этом рядом с его лицом будет лежать упаковка замороженного гороха, закутанного в полотенце.

Когда Джерард разбудил его, у Фрэнка было явное ощущение, что прошло всего лишь тридцать секунд с тех пор, как он уснул. 

– Что?..  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты описал свою боль и все симптомы, – пробормотал Уэй. В этот момент Фрэнк заметил, что тот прижимал телефон к своему уху. Он также заметил, что горох уже не такой холодный, а это означало, что Джерард всё-таки дал ему поспать хотя бы какое-то непродолжительное время.

Фрэнк стянул полотенце с горохом со своего лица.  
– С кем ты разговариваешь?  
По каким-то причинам он ожидал, что это будет Майки, но выпал в осадок, когда Джерард ответил: – Линия медсестёр NHS[5]. Вот, она хочет поговорить с тобой.  
Фрэнк прислонил телефон к щеке, которая болела меньше, и ответил на несколько последующих вопросов настолько развёрнуто, насколько смог. Девушка начала кудахтать о чём-то и направила его к доктору, добавив, что у него могут возникнуть проблемы, связанные с синуситом, а также предупредила о возможном появлении инфекции.  
– Я не получил страхование для выезжающих за рубеж, – признался Фрэнк. – А моё медицинское страхование находится весьма в дерьмовом состоянии. Не имею понятия, сможет ли одно покрыть другое.

Джерард простонал.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Фрэнк, чувствуя себя немного раздражённо из-за парня – словно тот не имел права на стон, – но я предполагал, что мы не особо-то и часто будем покидать твою квартиру, понимаешь?  
– Восемьдесят процентов несчастных случаев происходят дома, – на автомате выдал Джерард, а затем прикусил губу и взъерошил Фрэнку волосы. – Фрэнк, тебе необходимо сходить к стоматологу, ты не можешь оставаться в таком состоянии и дальше.  
– Но я не могу себе этого позволить, - признался Фрэнк, что лишь усугубляло всё ещё больше.  
– Это не настолько дорого как в штатах, Фрэнк, – Джерард всё ещё продолжал уговаривать его. – Ну, я думаю, это не будет стоить сотни долларов.

Фрэнк откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.   
– Это может подождать хотя бы до завтра? Мне может стать лучше.  
Джерард неодобрительно хмыкнул, оглядывая его, но в конце концов согласился.  
– Ты голоден? Я планировал выбраться куда-нибудь сегодня, но очевидно, что никуда ты не пойдёшь. Правда, у меня не так уж много еды. Эм, хочешь... Тост с бобами?

Заметив выражение лица Фрэнка, он рассмеялся.   
– Да знаю я! Но это кажется не настолько плохим, когда ты привыкаешь к этому. Тогда, может, яйца? И тебе не придётся жевать так много.  
В итоге Фрэнк согласился на яйца, и вскоре Джерард вернулся в комнату вместе с ними и мягким горошком, а также несколькими тостами с бобами для себя.  
– Отвратительно, – заявил Фрэнк.  
– Да вы просто не знаете каково это, мистер Субъективный Американец.

И всё это было намного лучше, всё это казалось более нормальным. Какие бы таблетки Джерард ни давал ему, Фрэнк смог переваривать их, и они на самом деле смогли помочь ему. После того, как они перекусили, Фрэнк снова заснул, но на этот раз ненамеренно. Когда он проснулся, то услышал, как Джерард разговаривал с Майки, и в течение нескольких пугающих минут действительно не мог понять, где находится. Переместившись в гостиную, он застал Джерарда, разговаривающего с Майки по Скайпу.

– О, вот он! – просиял Джерард. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Фрэнк лишь простонал и махнул рукой, после чего улыбка пропала с лица парня. Фрэнк присоединился к нему на диване и заморгал, разглядывая Майки. Стоять и сидеть было больно, поэтому он напомнил самому себе больше так не делать.

– Выглядишь дерьмово, – заметил Майки.  
Фрэнку очень хотелось сказать что-то типа «то есть ты сейчас смотришься в зеркало?», но, казалось, в этой фразе было слишком много слов, так что он просто отвернулся от него и сполз пониже около Джерарда.  
– Вау, - вырвалось у Майки. – Это реально заткнуло его, должно быть, ему реально больно.  
– Я спрашивал Майки о твоём медицинском страховании, – объяснил Джерард. – С тех пор как у тебя появилось ещё одно такое же.  
– Не то чтобы он не помнил, что у него оно уже было. Он собирался заставить меня обстрелять твою квартиру из винтовки.  
– Майки, это так важно сейчас?  
– А после этого меня буквально лечили огромной лекцией о преимуществах социалистической медицины, – продолжил Майки, – что я уже на тот момент знал, большое спасибо.

Джерард фыркнул. Фрэнк улыбнулся – Уэи.  
– Так ты собираешься возвращаться домой? – спросил Майки. – Что ты вообще будешь делать дальше?  
Джерард перекинул руку через плечи Фрэнка.   
– Он не может уехать домой, он только что прилетел сюда!  
– Джи, – Майки нахмурился, – если ему надо будет вернуться сюда для похода к врачу, значит, он сделает это.  
– Я реально не хочу сейчас возвращаться на самолёт, – подал голос Фрэнк. Джерард сжал его плечо.  
– Что ж, – вздохнул Майки. – Хочу надеяться, что у Джерарда всегда будет запасной и нелепый план Б, если что.  
Тот посмотрел на брата, но ничего не говорил до того момента, пока Фрэнк не пихнул его локтем.  
– Ладно, – начал он, привлекая к себе внимание с обеих сторон, – я мог бы попробовать, чтобы ты стал частью моего домашнего партнёрства[6], но я более чем уверен, что это потребует какого-то количества времени. А также лжи. Правительству. И ещё Королеве.  
 _«Не моему правительству»_ , подумал Фрэнк, но это занимало слишком много сил, чтобы произнести данную мысль вслух. И также это могло закончиться тем, что Джерард мог оказаться депортированным, а Фрэнку очень бы не хотелось, чтобы это произошло, даже если бы это значило, что теперь Джерард сможет жить вместе с ним.  
(А также – не то чтобы Фрэнк признал это даже для самого себя как вескую причину – это было бы наименее романтичным предложением выйти замуж, которое когда-либо только существовало, так что он хотел бы оттянуть его до более лучшего периода времени. У него были причины, когда он накалывал себе тату _«Безнадёжный романтик»_ на своих руках.)  
Они говорили – в смысле говорили в основном Джерард с Майки – в течение последующих нескольких минут. Майки уже было пора идти, а Джерард собирался прошвырнуться по магазинам, поэтому в итоге Фрэнк отправился обратно в кровать.  
Вернувшись домой, Джерард приволок ещё больше Нурофена Плюс, а также морковный суп, который они тут же прикончили, сидя у него на диване. Фрэнк вновь улёгся на подушку, когда доел, и Джерард мягко погладил его по лицу, что казалось не таким уж и плохим.

– Ты горячий, – сказал он.  
– Ты и так знаешь это, – ответил Фрэнк, и попытался бросить взгляд искоса, но Джерард лишь нахмурился.  
Если твоя температура так и не спадёт завтра...  
– Да-да, я знаю, – Фрэнк вздохнул. – Врач.  
Джерард продолжил мягко поглаживать его лицо, и это на самом деле казалось очень любезным и утешительным с его стороны. Фрэнк повернул голову, зарываясь в его руку.

– Господи, мне жаль, – он вздохнул. – Всё так запутано. Я едва могу двигать головой. Я не в состоянии делать что-либо. Всё полностью разрушено.  
– Фрэнк, нет. Замолчи. Ничего не разрушено. Я хочу сказать, что да, я расстроен, что тебе настолько плохо, но я всё ещё рад видеть тебя. Всё ещё рад, что ты находишься здесь.

Джерард прилёг рядом с ним, слегка касаясь губами его рта, щеки, век, бровей, лба. Это было приятно. Более, чем приятно.

– Я скучал по тебе, – пробормотал Фрэнк. Он был уверен, что скажет это ещё несколько часов назад.  
– Я тоже скучал, – ответил Джерард. – И я правда рад, что ты здесь. Всегда буду рад.

***

Он всё же заставил Фрэнка сходить к стоматологу на следующий день. Та покопалась у него во рту, после чего решила использовать рентгеновские лучи, перед этим вколов Фрэнку внушительную дозу новокаина, чтобы он смог почувствовать хотя бы какое-нибудь облегчение. Фрэнк честно старался не думать о том, сколько это будет стоить, поэтому просто постарался порадоваться отсутствию боли следующие несколько часов. Затем она сообщила ему, что стенка альвеолы разрушилась в процессе удаления зуба, и теперь туда занесло инфекцию.  
Фрэнку могли провести операцию здесь, не учитывая его страховку, либо же ему пришлось бы возвращаться домой. У него практически не было выбора. Ему удалось получить парочку рецептов для антибиотиков и болеутоляющих, и после этого он вернулся к Джерарду, сворачиваясь калачиком подле него, чтобы облегчить свои страдания. Он также пообещал Джерарду, что будет чувствовать себя в порядке оставшуюся часть недели, или хотя бы столь долго, сколько он будет способен переносить это.  
Они оба оставались в кровати Джерарда, и тот заставил их посмотреть около восьми миллионов серий _Доктора Кто_ , а также кучу других вещей, которые показывали на BBC iPlayer.

Антибиотики и болеутоляющие всё же оказали своё воздействие, и через несколько дней Фрэнк уже мог нормально есть. О поцелуях всё ещё не шло речи, тем более что Фрэнк правда не хотел делиться с Джерардом своим сумасшедшими микробами, которые жили у него во рту. О минетах также никто не проронил и слова. Уэй действительно предлагал отсосать Фрэнку, но сам Фрэнк чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым из-за того, что не мог ответить своему парню какой-либо взаимностью. В итоге, когда Фрэнк смог нормально двигать головой, не боясь раскрошить её, им всё же удалось ограничиться несколькими дрочками в течение всей недели. Ему даже удалось поговорить по телефону с Грантом Моррисоном, что в итоге оказалось кайфовым дерьмом.

Они чувствовали себя немного свихнувшимися к выходным, а потому решили, что это будет весьма хорошей идеей – перекрасить Джерарду волосы. Ну, их надо было сначала осветлить в любом случае: Фрэнку пришлось уйти вновь валяться в кровать, потому что осветитель как-то странно действовал на его больные пазухи. В итоге после того, как Джерард начал помогать Фрэнку и окончательно забыл про время, его волосы получились какого-то оранжевого оттенка, но он и не возражал.  
Это было весело, но, определённо, совсем не тo, чем они планировали заниматься всю эту неделю. Фрэнк знал, что никакой его вины в этом не было, но он всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым: за то, что им пришлось искать чёртового дантиста, за то, что жил всё это время за счёт своего парня. Он сказал Джерарду, что болеутоляющие делали его чудаковатым, особенно если он становился чересчур сентиментальным.  
Даже несмотря на то, что они оба были прикованы к дому, эта неделя прошла слишком быстро. По их ощущениям едва ли что-то происходило, и Фрэнк решил, что он не станет винить Джерарда, если тот решит прекратить с ним какие-либо отношения. Не что чтобы Джерард собирался сделать это – конечно нет – но он был настолько терпеливым по отношению к Фрэнку и старался вылечить его изо всех сил.  
– Ну что ж, тогда нам должно повезти в следующий раз, – пробормотал он, когда они с Фрэнком возвращались в аэропорт. – Я хочу сказать, мало ли что ещё может случиться?  
– Даже не говори мне это, – простонал Фрэнк. – Мне очень жаль за произошедшее, Джи. Всё произошло совсем не так, как я планировал провести это время.   
Да заткнись уже, – перебил Джерард, сжимая его руку. – Ты же знаешь, что я всего лишь хотел повидаться с тобой.  
Фрэнк откинул голову назад.   
– Все эти вещи с большими расстояниями настолько отстойные, – эти слова прозвучали горше, чем он имел в виду изначально, но, чёрт побери, Фрэнк реально был расстроен.  
Джерард сжал свою руку на кисти Фрэнка.  
– Насколько отстойные?  
Фрэнк поморщился.  
– Ну, не настолько сильно, – он сжал его руку в ответ. Больше всего на свете сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы его чёртов рот ничего не произносил несколько секунд назад. – Не переживай так насчёт этого.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Джерард, но он, определённо, делал именно это.  
– Было бы намного лучше для нас обоих, не будь я таким нежным цветочком.  
Услышав это, Джерард вяло улыбнулся, но Фрэнк только что _снова_ всё испортил.  
Он даже не мог поцеловать его в аэропорту, как они, блин, всегда делали это. Вместо этого они оба нашли укромное место, не доходя до охраны, и прижались друг к другу.  
– Я не хочу идти в самолёт, – признался Фрэнк. С собой он взял несколько обезболивающих для полёта, так что всё должно было быть не настолько плохо. Возможно, и не будет.  
– Майки и Алисия подберут тебя в Ньюарке, – пробормотал Джерард. Его голос стал ещё тише, когда он заговорил вновь: – Знаешь, ты можешь остаться здесь, со мной, если хочешь. В любое время, – oн поцеловал Фрэнка в лоб.  
– Я правда хочу, – ответил он. – Но я просто больше не могу откладывать это, – они оба говорили не совсем об одном и том же, но Фрэнку просто казалось, что больше нет никакого смысла обсуждать определённые темы снова и снова.  
Он мягко поцеловал Джерарда, позволяя их ртам встретить друг друга хотя бы на какое-то время.

***

– И как поживает твой мистер Айеро?

Джерард даже не знал, был ли он разозлён на Гранта за то, что тот спросил, или же он благодарен ему за полученную возможность поговорить об этом.

– Если честно, мы не разговаривали с ним какое-то время, – сказал он, вяло отмечая на задворках памяти, что надо переставать грызть ногти, если ты хочешь что-то сказать. – Только обменялись несколькими имэйлами. Он был сильно занят последнее время, и, предполагаю, я тоже, но сейчас я даже не уверен, что знаю, над чем он работает в данный момент. Определённо, пока что он не занят в группе, иначе Майки рассказал бы мне об этом, – он вздохнул я потянул себя за волосы. – Я теперь и не знаю, что мне остаётся думать. Мне кажется, я достиг той точки в отношениях, когда не хочу разговаривать с ним, потому что боюсь услышать его ответ.  
– М-м-м, - низко протянул Грант, слушая его краем уха. – И что для тебя является идеальным решением?  
– С недостатком разговоров? Или всей этой фигнёй с длинными расстояниями?  
– Или, или.  
– Я хочу, чтобы он приехал сюда, – признался Джерард. – Но это просто нечестно по отношению к самому Фрэнку, кроме того, я не хочу Йокешить их группу. Я имею в виду, разумеется, это и группа Майки! И они все мне нравятся, и... Я просто не вижу никакого решения, или хотя бы того, что должно произойти.  
Грант рассмеялся. Смеялся он долго.

– Перестань представлять меня как Йоко Оно[7]! – воскликнул Джерард.  
– Слишком поздно! На тебе уже надеты её очки.  
– Это бесполезно.  
– Ну прости, прости, – извинился Грант, хотя конечно же в его голосе и намёка не было на сожаление. – Итак, Джерард, возможно, пришло время для совершения больших романтических действий.  
– Больших романтических действий? Типа... Полёта в Нью-Йорк?  
– Например.  
– А сработает ли это? Господи, а если он собирается порвать со мной, а тут я прилетаю, и в итоге это заканчивается ужасно неловко?  
– Это всегда работает в фильмах?..  
– Ты слишком бесполезный.

Всё-таки Джерард начал просматривать все доступные авиабилеты, как только повесил трубку. Просто просматривать. Найти что-либо на месяц вперёд меньше, чем за £700 казалось просто невозможным. В итоге Джерард предположил, что это не будет считаться _большим_ романтическим действием, если не будет стоить дорого.

***

Он практически не мог поверить в это, когда увидел, что имя Фрэнка осветилось яркой надписью в Скайпе. Наведя мышку на его имя, Джерард начал колебаться. Что, если он всего лишь включил свой компьютер? Что, если Джерарду не хотелось слышать того, о чём ему собирался сообщить Фрэнк?  
Прежде чем он продолжил выстраивать дальнейшую спираль своей судьбы, Фрэнк позвонил ему.  
– Эй! – Фрэнк выглядел уставшим, но улыбка на его лице была просто огромной, а потом улыбка Джерарда также была неизбежна.  
– Сам ты эй, незнакомец.

Фрэнк всё ещё улыбался, что заставляло Джерарда улыбаться в ответ, и поэтому он постепенно начал расслабляться. – Я скучал по тебе, – добавил он.  
– Я тоже, – Фрэнк немного сместился в кресле. Он был очень взволнован, отметил Джерард про себя.  
– Итак... Как там у тебя всё? – Джерард всё ещё не мог остановить своё желание контролировать весь разговор.  
– Просто умопомрачительно. Мне жаль, что я не особо выходил на связь в последнее время, – Фрэнк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и его взгляд буквально прошёл сквозь компьютер. – Я действительно скучал по тебе, но мне была необходима тонна сверхурочного времени для одного большого проекта. Oн практически завершён.  
– Вау, великолепно, – откликнулся Джерард. – И... Значит ли это, что мы станем общаться чаще?  
Рот Фрэнка дёрнулся.  
– Джи, неужели ты не собираешься спросить меня, что это за проект?  
– И что же это?

Фрэнк вновь заёрзал в кресле. Выражение его лица колебалось между самодовольным и взволнованным.   
– Я выяснял кое-какие детали партнёрства между нашим лейблом и ещё одним, который базируется в Камдене.  
– Да? – поверьте, Фрэнк был бы взволнован чуть больше, если бы речь шла о Нью-Джерси, но сейчас он смотрел на Джерарда, словно понурившийся щенок. – В Джерси? – добавил Джерард.  
– Нет, - ответил Фрэнк.

Они смотрели друг на друга в течение какого-то времени, пока Джерард не высказал ещё одно предположение вслух, боясь надеяться:  
– В _Лондоне_?  
Фрэнк улыбнулся и подскочил в своём кресле.  
– Блять, да, Джи! В Лондоне!  
Джерард обернул руки вокруг диванной подушки, с силой стискивая её.   
– Означает ли это... А что это означает? – он был уверен, что сейчас сидит с очень глупым лицом, но это не заботило его.  
– Окей, – Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох. – Это не означает, что я насовсем перееду сюда или что-то типа того. В конце концов, у меня всё ещё есть группа.  
– Именно.  
– Но... Дело в том, что теперь я могу проводить здесь, в Лондоне, гораздо больше времени. Может быть... Ладно, я думал об этом, верно? И решил, что полёты туда-сюда изнуряют нас обоих, но никто из нас не хочет идти на уступки и переезжать окончательно, так может быть, мы могли бы сделать что-то с этим разрывом? Разделить опеку друг над другом – я не знаю, просто я думал об этом именно так...  
– Фрэнк?  
– Да, извини, окей, ладно. Согласился бы ты провести полгода в Нью-Йорке при условии, что я также проведу полгода в Лондоне?  
– Да.  
– Потому что я думал над этим, и я хочу сказать, что нам было бы необязательно находиться порознь, и мы просто могли бы подстроить все обстоятельства под нас... Стоп, ты сказал «да»?  
– Да, Фрэнк. Я сказал «да». Я всегда говорю «да».  
Пальцы Джерарда закопались в подушку ещё глубже.  
– Ты... Ох, – Казалось, что Фрэнк просто не в состоянии остановить свою нервную болтовню: его губы всё ещё продолжали двигаться, хотя изо рта не вылетало ни звука.  
– Фрэнки, – начал Джерард, – разделить два этих города с тобой было бы просто чудесно. 

Это было так по-британски с его стороны – закусить губу и подавлять в себе желание взорваться. – Полагаю, сейчас именно то время для свершения больших романтических действий, – пробормотал он. Спасибо Господу, что сейчас один из них сжимал подушку.  
Фрэнк улыбался и сиял, и Джерарду больше не хотелось делать в этой жизни что-либо ещё, кроме как улыбаться ему в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - TSA (Transportation Security Administration) - Министерство внутренней безопасности США.  
> [2] - Ибупрофен - лекарственное средство. Обладает болеутоляющим и жаропонижающим действием.  
> [3] - мош-пит = слэм.  
> [4] - Синусит - воспаление слизистой оболочки одной или нескольких придаточных пазух носа.  
> [5] - NHS (National Health Service) - Государственная служба здравоохранения Великобритании.  
> [6] - домашнее партнёрство - союз двух взрослых людей, не находящихся в отношениях родства, согласившихся жить вместе, разделяя при этом совместную заботу друг о друге.  
> [7] - Йоко Оно - японская авангардная художница, певица и деятель искусства, вдова Джона Леннона. Имеет гражданство США и живёт в Нью-Йорке. Под «Йокешить» Джерард имеет в виду случай, когда Джон Леннон стал часто приводить Йоко на репетиции The Beatles, нарушая негласное правило группы не пускать посторонних в студию, отчего музыканты ощущали дискомфорт, и напряжение внутри группы возрастало.

**Author's Note:**

> Glastonbury Festival - музыкальный фестиваль, проводящийся с 1970 года неподалёку от города Гластонбери в Великобритании.


End file.
